Bad reputations and autographs
by Ausllyforeverxx
Summary: Rebellious teen, Ally Dawson or 'flame' needs to start growing up and stop partying, smoking and drinking. When she meets the one celebrity she hates in the entire world; Austin Moon. He can't help but feel obligated to figure her out, even if she does hate his guts.
1. Bands, clubbing and fun

**I'm not too sure about this story, please tell me what you think. :)**

**Contains A LOT of swearing, just to warn you. **

* * *

**_(Austin's p.o.v)_**

"Austin, Austin, Austin" the crowd cheered my name for the thousandth time. I put on my fake 'rock star' smile and walked off the stage holding up a peace sign to them all. I walked off the stage and faced my manager, John.

"Let's get out of here, now" I demanded. He shot me a stern glare and shook his head at me. He pointed to the table and chair outside of the building.

"You need to sign autographs and meet some fans first" he replied, leading me towards the chair and table. I scoffed and removed his arm from my shoulder.

"No way, not another signing again, I've had enough of this! I'm going straight back home, see you later" I yelled and pulled my jacket over my shoulder and with that I stormed out of the arena and pushed past the crow while security helped me get through. I reached the cold night air and got into the limo.

"Step on it, jack" I told the driver he and nodded and drove off. My phone kept beeping with calls and texts from john, demanding me to get back. No one tells me what to do. I sighed and looked out of the window. Sometimes I wish I never became famous. What if I was just plain old 'Austin moon' the guy who nobody knows. Not 'superstar Austin moon' the famous teen heartthrob who everybody knows and loves. Why did I even start singing?

**_(Ally's p.o.v)_**

I put the last touch of my black lipstick on and smiled to myself. "Yo flame, get your ass in this van, we're supposed to be at the club in 5 minutes" my friend Emma yelled to me. I put my phone into my bag and grabbed my guitar and made my way to the white van with 'btt' written everywhere in graffiti writing.

"Keep your pants on Ems; I just needed to get my shit together." I replied.

I'm Ally Dawson, 16 it sucks being the youngest in the band, my nicknames flame because I'm always puffing on a cigarette. I'm in a band called 'brainwash the teens'. Btt for short

No, we're not a famous band, we play at a club called, dirty, filthy blood money. We're quite well-known around Miami. I'm the bands lead guitar and backing vocals. I have dark brown hair, dip dyed purple, it curls on the ends. White, snow-like skin, my eyes were brown, though they hardly are since I were different colour contacts every night. Like tonight; there green.

Emily, 18, is the bands lead vocals and quite frankly, the bands fucking boss, you'll see what I mean later. Emily has blonde hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes.

Then there was Trish, 18 my best friend. She was bass. She fucking rocks. She has black long, tight curly hair that reaches the middle of her back, tanned skin, and brown eyes. She's the only person in the band who I actually like.

Aside from Dallas, 18, drummer, words couldn't describe Dallas! He was unbelievably sexy. He's so hot, his hair is brown, a litter lighter than mine, his eyes are this amazing dark brown colour and smooth tanned skin. He's god-like! But he says I'm too young for him.

Then, there was Josh, guitar, 19. He's an ass. I hate him too pieces. He dates Emily but flirts with anyone possible, especially me. Ew. He has jet black hair, blue eyes and pale skin. I swear one day, I'll kill him.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a cigarette, lit it and placed it into my mouth.

"Hey! Your stinking out the fucking van, Flame!" Emily said glancing back at me from her mirror.

"Fuck you, Ems. I need this" I replied, pulling out the cigarette from my mouth and pointing to it. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Your gonna' die at fucking 17, Flame. You need to stop smoking like 100 a day" Josh said, turning around to look at me.

"I don't smoke 100 a day! Besides it's my life not yours, so fuck off" I replied, letting the smoke out of my mouth.

"Alright we're here, get your asses out!" Emily yelled, letting herself out of the van. I sighed and took my guitar in my hand and climbed out of the van. I quickly took a last puff of my cigarette and threw it onto the floor. I followed everyone into the club.

I pushed past all the dancing body's and walked back stage. I put my guitar down but accidentally dropped it and fell over, knocking Josh over with me. "Sorry" I mumbled, getting up.

He stood up "It's okay, I always knew you liked being close to me" he said with a wink. I scoffed lightly.

"You wish, cradle robber" I snapped and walked over to the stage door. I watched the other band perform. I spun around when Trish put the radio on and turned it up as loud as possible.

"Right, up next, the 17 year old Austin moon's new hit single 'A million hits' what a tune!" the Dj screamed out of the radio. I rolled my eyes and Trish beamed with excitement.

"What a shit tune" I said and turned off the radio.

"Hey! Piss off" Trish exclaimed and turned the radio on again "He's good and this song is awesome"

I rolled my eyes "Right, I can't believe you listen to that crap. He's just another self obsessed asshole celebrity who sings crappy goody pop songs. He's just a clone" I replied shrugging.

"Because your so rock star, Flame" Dallas said with a grin.

I pushed him playfully. "I'm more rock star than that Barbie-boy." I said while pointing to the radio.

I hate. And I mean h-a-t-e that Blondie Austin crappy moon. How is he even famous, he sucks. His songs are all about how 'wonderful' love is. He's so fake. And that's why I'll never like him or his music.

"Yo, flame, we're up" Trish yelled at me. I sighed and took my guitar in my hand and walked onto the stage with everyone. The crowd started cheering.

Emily walked up to the microphone at the front of the stage, me, Trish and josh walked behind her and took our positions while Dallas sat at the drums at the back of the stage.

"Is everyone ready for some real music?" Emily screamed down the microphone. The crowd screamed and clapped. "right, as you know all our songs were written by the bands guitarist and backing vocals, Flame." I waved at the audience. "he first song is called 'my medicine'"

Trish started with the song then we all joined in, soon getting into it.

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_Where you hurt where you sleep_

_And you sleep where you lie_

_Now you're in deep and_

_now you're gonna cry_

_You got a woman to your left_

_and a boy to your right_

_Start to sweat so hold me tight_

_somebody mixed my medicine_

_I don't know what I'm on_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_But baby it's all gone_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_Somebody's in my head again_

_Somebody mixed my medicine again, again_

_I'll drink what you leak_

_And I'll smoke what you sigh_

_Straight across the room with a look in your eye_

_I got a man to his left and a girl to his right_

_Start to sweat so hold me tighter_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_I don't know what I'm on_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_But baby it's all gone_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_Somebody's in my head again_

_Somebody mixed my medicine again, again_

_There's a tiger in the room and a baby in the closet_

_For another drink mom_

_I don't even want it_

_Then I turn around and think I see __someone that looks like you_

_Where you hurt where you sleep_

_You sleep where you lie_

_Now you're in deep and now you're gonna cry_

_You got a woman to your left_

_and a boy to your right_

_Start to sweat so hold me tighter_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_I don't know what I'm on_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_But baby it's all gone_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_Somebody's in my head again_

_Somebody mixed my medicine again _

_ somebody mixed my medicine _

_Somebody's in my head again_

_Somebody mixed my medicine_

_again, again, again **(1)**_

The crowd danced along and some even sang along. We finished and played the rest of our songs, enjoying each one.

The crowd cheered and we walked off the stage, back into the room.

"Awesome show guys, we fucking killed" Emily said as she tied her hair into a high ponytail. I nodded in agreement while taking out a short, black dress from my bag.

"fuck sake flame, are you going clubbing again?!" Trish asked. I smirked and held the dress over my body, it barely covering anything. She rolled her eyes at me. "How do you even get into the clubs, your only 16" I took my short skirt off and my tank top and slipped the dress on easily. It went well with my knee-high black boots.

I shrugged "it involves a lot of flirting… and sometimes more if you know what I mean" I said with a playful wink. She gave me a disgusted look.

"That's fucking sick. I can't believe you just fuck any random guy to get into some shit club!" Trish yelled at me.

I scoffed "Since when were you my mom?! It's my life, Trish" I argued back. She sighed and shrugged.

"whatever, Flame. Have fun" she said with a grin. I laughed and nodded.

I quickly wiped off my lipstick and replaced it with a Barbie pink lip gloss and I messed up my curly hair a little.

"Hey. Could you take my guitar back, please" I asked. She nodded and took the guitar off me.

I smiled and waved "See you tomorrow" I said before walking out into the club. I looked around and decide to go somewhere different. I quickly walked past everyone and entered the cold night air. I hugged my arms and set off on a search for a good night club.

* * *

I was currently about to give up looking until a night club caught my eye called 'dirty dancing'. sounds cool. I skipped to the front door and smiled at the bouncer. "Hey" I said flirtatiously. He eyed my dress then winked at me.

"Can I please come in, I'm no trouble" I asked, twirling a piece of hair with my index finger. He grinned and stepped aside. I giggled and walked past him into the club. "Idiot" I mumbled under my breath. I walked into the club with blue lighting. I looked around for any hot guys. But walked over to the bar instead.

"Hey sexy, what can I get you?" the bar tender asked as he licked his lips. I smiled back.

"Can I have a shot of vodka, please?" I asked battering my eyelashes. H nodded and poured the drink then handed it to me.

"On the house, my fine woman" he said huskily. I nodded and downed the drink, it burning my throat on the way down, but still giving me a buzz.

I smiled at the bartender and ran off to the dance floor. I quickly grabbed the first cute guy I saw and began grinding against him, hard. He took a hold of my hips and pushed himself more into me. I spun around and smirked at him. "someone's keen" I whispered into his ear. He smirked back and outlined my curves with his hands. I pressed my lips forcefully against his and swung my left leg around his waist. He kissed back twice as hard, sticking his tongue half way down my throat. I pulled away and winked at him, then walked to the other side of the dance floor to do exactly the same to another guy.

* * *

**How was that?**

**(1) : My medicine - the pretty reckless (They rock!)**


	2. Tickets and concerts

**Thank you to all the reviewers it means so much to me :D…that's my happy face.**

* * *

**(Austin's p.o.v:)**

"Austin, are you even listening to me?" John screamed into my face. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"listen John, it's 5:30 in the morning, of course I'm not listening to you, why do I have to go to Miami again?" I asked.

He threw his hands up in the air. "A concert and a cd signing." he yelled. I rolled my eyes for the second time. I seriously hated signings, I don't mind concerts but when your sat on your ass for hour just smiling, posing and signing some stupid cd you made, it gets annoying.

I sighed "But-but, fine, whatever!" I screamed.

John smirked at me "Right, you're setting off to Miami tomorrow. We'll have to cancel your other signing but it's worth it" he said rubbing his hands together.

"why's this so important?" I asked, stretching out my back.

He turned to face me "it's a charity concert. You'll get more publicity, more publicity means more money" he replied.

I ran my hand through my hair. Was that all he thought about. I came into the music industry to _sing_ not to have to sign a cd for every single person in the entire world. I'm sick of money, signing, bratty annoying fans who almost kill each other just to get a glanced of me. It's ridicules.

"Austin, you're a talented boy. But everybody's almost moved on from you. The fact is; you act like a prick. You never smile at any of your fans when they cry when they even get to hug you, your always sat in your apartment with some random girl who you met and you... I wont get into detail of that, point is, you need to change. And this concert will hopefully help you get back the fans you lost." he said with a warm smile.

I scoffed "I haven't lost any fans, that's a load of shit, I have many fans, probably more now my music is progressing" I argued back. He smirked and nodded.

"whatever you say, kiddo, now go get packed" he replied while pushing me out of the door.

**(Ally's p.o.v:)**

I slammed my front door shut and threw myself onto the couch in my shitty, tiny apartment. I put the beer bottle to my lips and downed the rest of it. I saved the bitter taste in my mouth and threw the bottle at the wall, causing it to smash. I turned my head and I looked at the clock. 6am. Ugh, I have fucking work in 4 fucking hours. I took my phone out _'10 missed calls'_ all from Trish. Either she's finally flipped and killed Emily. Or she has news. It's 6am in the morning she wont be up. I rolled off the couch, falling onto my ass. I pulled myself up and walked over to my fridge and pulled out another beer. I opened the cap with my teeth and judged half the bottle down. I put the bottle onto the side and took out a packet of cigarettes, taking one out and lighting it. I sucked in its sweet, sweet taste and blew it out in rings, like what you see on movies. I felt a sudden feeling of nausea and I took the cigarette into my hands and threw up into my sink. Nice…

I wiped my mouth and picked out the bottle and drunk a mouth full. I probaly shouldn't be drinking, but fuck it. I finished the bottle. Then quickly finished the cigarette.

Oh right, I'm 16 and I live in an apartment my myself, I can explain that; my dad kicked me out at 15. I got 'too much to handle' he said I need to grow up and act my age. Whatever, adults drink, smoke and party. I was actually acting older. My 'work' is actually working in my dad's store, sonic boom. Some crappy music store, it's okay though, there's always hot guys in the mall and I also have my own private practice room. Awesome right?

I sighed and dragged myself up to my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beeeeep, beeeeeeeeeeeep_

I slammed my hand down onto my alarm clock. "My fucking head kills" I murmured to myself while rubbing my forehead. I slowly sat up and groaned.

"Kill me" I said while flying back down onto the comfy bed. I laid there for a few minutes, readying myself to get up. And like I always did, I flung my whole body off the bed so I landed with a 'thud' on the floor. I lifted my self up with difficulty and walked over to my wardrobe.

I took out a purple tank top, a pair of black short shorts and some black knee-high purple boots. So what if my dress style is different. I quickly changed, brushed my teeth and curled my hair. I carefully put on some black eyeliner, black eye shadow and some nude lip gloss. I changed my contacts to sky blue and locked up my apartment, and headed to work.

While walking there I revived many cat-calls, wolf whistles and winks. Pathetic attempts to grab my attention. I opened the door with the huge sign 'sonic boom' above it and entered my father's store. He spun around and rolled his eyes at the sight of me.

"You're an hour late, Alison!" he said in an annoyed voice.

I glared back at him "it's flame and stop shouting, I have a massive headache you know!" I yelled back, causing my head to hurt more.

"Stop drinking then, your out of control. Just look at what you're wearing. Totally inappropriate" he said eyeing me up and down with a disgusted look.

I rolled my eyes "whatever, I'm not your daughter, right!" I yelled coldly.

When my dad kicked me out, he also 'disowned me'…

**-flashback-**

_I stumbled through the door, hand-in-hand with Robby, a random guy i met at a bar. I smiled at my dad, who stood there with his arms crossed looking furious. "Hey daddy, this is Robby, Robby this is daddy, well he's my Daddy" I slurred._

_My dad shook his head at my state. "Where the hell have you been? It's 3 in the morning, your only 15 Alison! And who the hell is this?!" he screamed with anger. _

_I stamped my foot in a miserable sulk. "don't shout at me! This is Robby, he said if he buys me drinks he can have sex with me. I said yes, so can you go out with your friends please Daddy" I slurred again. _

_He gritted his teeth in anger "Alison Dawson! You are far worse than I thought. Bringing random man home from the street to have sex with them, your 15! You should be in bed and going to school like a normal teenager. Not skipping school to drink and party all the time. And that stupid band? That's it I've had it, move out! I can't handle you coming home in the morning, drunk every night. Your no daughter of mine, get out of my house!" he screamed. _

_I felt tears pricking my eyes and I let go of Robby's hand "but, but dad. Please don't-" I begged but he cut me off._

"_no, I've had enough, get your stuff and leave" he yelled, going into his room and slamming the door behind him. _

_I felt the tears run down my face. "I love you, dad. I'm sorry" I whispered and went up to my room to get my stuff. _

_"Guess he's not your Daddy anymore" Robby said dumbfounded._

**-end of flashback-**

"What happened to that sweet, lovely, caring Ally Dawson everyone knew and loved?" he asked, hurt in his voice. I swallow to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"She grew up!" I screamed. He quickly grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the store. I huffed and stood at the desk in the middle of the room.

The door's quickly flew open again. I stared at the stressed out Trish in front of me. "Flame, do you know how hard it was to get tickets to this?!" she screamed holding up two concert tickets.

I rolled my eyes "I told you concerts suck, unless it's us playing or queen, which means all concerts suck. Your just wasting your money" I replied. She gasped dramatically.

"This wasn't a waste of money tomorrow night me and you are going to see the amazing…Austin moon." she sung doing a Michael Jackson spin and threw a small photo of the pop star onto the desk.

I blinked a few times then burst out laughing hysterically. "That's the funniest thing anyone has ever said to me. Me at a Austin moon concert. that's funny shit, Trish" I said between laughs.

She stood there staring at me. "holy purple lama shit you're not joking are you…get my shot-gun" I said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at me "your such a child. Wait you don't actually have a shotgun do you?" she asked with a worried look.

I shrugged "it's my dad's. I've never used it…Trish, you know I hate that blonde haired, brown-eyed, fake Barbie-boy." I said with a pout.

She grinned "I know. And actually his eyes are a deep hazel colour like thick honey. Stop calling him Barbie-boy!" she yelled.

"It's catchy. You know I'm not going, Trish. Take Emily." I remarked.

She shot me a death glare. "how do we feel about, Emily? Fine, I'll take...Dallas, oh Dallas, you have perfect hair and your eyes are so sparkly." she said with a mocking smile.

I frowned "Not fair. His eyes aren't just sparkly, there also very warm and inviting, he's just so sexy, I swear I would totally rip his clothes off and-"

"whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down girl. He's too old for you and me, you and Dallas knows it, he said so himself" she replied.

I shrugged "Older means more experience"

She faked a gag. "I'll see you tonight, 7pm, remember" she waved and walked out.

I picked up the poster and studied it. Sure, he was pretty hot and he had a great body. But, no way in hell would I ever go to one of his concerts. I'd rather eat horse shit off a tarantula. He was just another whiny, snotty, wannabe star. He will never make a good song that actually means something. The day he writes a good song that I can relate to, I'll respect him. For now, I'm stuck hating his famous guts.


	3. Understanding 'Flame'

**This chapter might be a little boring but Ally's part is extremely important for the story. Sorry but They don't meet in this chapter, But I swear they do in the next one :D**

* * *

**(Austin's p.o.v:)**

I packed most of my stuff into my 3 suitcases and sighed while sitting on the chair in my room. God, I was tired. How the hell did it take me 3 hours to pack?!

I sighed again as my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Austin, are you ready? John keeps asking where you are every 5 seconds, we're outside in the limo" Dez. I rolled my eyes as I heard john screaming at me to hurry up.

"I'll be there in 3" I replied while hanging up.

Dez, is one nugget short of a happy meal. If you know what I mean. He's been my best friend since we were both young. My parents knew his parents and the rest is history. He was the main reason I became famous. He videoed me singing and posted it online. I became famous a short time after. Then BAM. Concerts, signings, photos, paparazzi, fan girls and all the shit that nobody told me came with it all. I didn't sign up for all of this. But I guess that fame as a lot of down sides.

**(Ally's p.o.v:)**

"Brainwash the teens, your on in 5 minutes" they shouted from outside the door. I sighed and tapped my fingers on the table in front of me.

"wow, flame. Your actually covered up today!" Emily said in a surprised voice. I smirked and looked down at my outfit; red ripped skinny jeans, a plain black top (that covers my belly bar I might add) and some normal black converse.

"She has a bad hangover, if she tries to walk in her normal outfits she'll pass out!" Trish said as she grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes at her and stuck my finger up. "fuck off, my head still kills" I whined.

"Poor you. Now, I think we need to make our performances a lot more active. I think more dancing, jumping around and stuff like that" Emily said in a serious tone.

I sighed "Ems, if we were any more active the stage would fall through. We dance and jump enough I've dropped 3 dress sizes in 5 months" I said with a yawn.

She glared at me. "It wouldn't kill you to lose another. Now, like I said we need to dance more, and Flame. Your just playing guitar now, the band doesn't need back-up vocals." see what I mean by thinking she's the boss.

"Excuse me, did you call her fat? Flame is a much better singer than the likes of you, Bitch" Trish snapped. Emily glared at her then turned to me.

"Flame, you agree, singings not your strongest point right? You're a guitar player" she asked, danger floating in her eyes. I nodded and looked away.

See what I mean about Emily being the boss of the whole fucking band. She's a control freak about everything; what we should wear, how we should play, what music we should play, how slutty the girls should act, weight. You name it, she'll fuss over it. "Flame, you're getting fat, I need us to be sexy. Btt is supposed to be sexy." she hissed.

This is why everyone in the band hates her. She just _**has**_ to get everything perfect. She made me take dance lessons and play this one song for 14 hours straight until I got it…perfect! My fingers even started to fucking bleed.

"Brainwash the teens your on now!" that dude, who nobody seems to remember the name of shouts to us. I sighed and take my guitar in my hand.

We quickly walked onto the stage. I walked up to the microphone stand and set everything up. Emily walked up to me and took the microphone and threw it to the stage hand to take off. "S'not like you're gonna need it anyway" she said with a sweet smile. I faked a smile back and began tuning my guitar.

She walked up to the front of the stage and took the microphone of its stand. "who's having an awesome time?" she screamed into it. The crowd cheered and jumped up and down. She laughed her 'sweet innocence' laugh.

"Great. So as you know, all our songs were written by the amazing flame" she pointed back to me. I waved with a smirk.

"So let's get to the fuckin' music then" she screamed. The crowd cheered again and we began to play our Routine; _Misery business, ignorance, hit me like a man _and _leave me alone (I'm lonely) _**(1) **

I jumped up and down as possible, danced as much as possible and tried to play as perfectly as possible. Was it good enough for Emily? Was it fuck.

"Fuck sake guys, Didn't you listen to me when I said we need to move more! You guys fucking suck as performing. I'm seriously thinking about replacing you" she screamed while pasting the room. I rolled my eyes secretly at her.

"Right, Trish; you need to be more rocker. You play amazingly but you play like a dumbass school girl." Trish looked furious put kept her mouth shut. Great Emily was picking us off.

"Dallas, louder and do more stunts with the sticks. Throw them in the air, snap them after the show I don't care just make it interesting" she snapped.

"Joshy. You were amazing baby" bitch. I clenched my teeth as they discussed about how 'better' the band could be. She turned to face me. I could feel the tension rise.

"My dear flame. Where to start? Your performances are lousy you hardly put any effort in. your guitar skills are lacking. You need to dance way more. And your…appearance. Trish, Dallas, Josh. Can you leave the room for a moment please?" she asked. They all nodded and left.

She smiled innocently at me. "How can I put this, your little 'badass' look isn't working when your _ass_ is that big. You need to lose weight honey. I'm telling you this as a friend. Fat isn't attractive. If you don't lose weight in the next 2 months I'll have to replace you. Remember; 2 months" she said with a fake supportive smile. I hid my hurt behind another smile. **(2)**

"Thank you, Ems" I replied and took my guitar and left.

"Um Flame? You okay?" Trish asked me. I looked away and nodded.

I may act like an idiot badass who doesn't know when to stop. But yes, I have feelings. If you really knew how horrible Emily acted to me, you'd know why I act like I do. When I joined the band 2 years ago. I was only 14, obviously. But Emily was 16. It's always been about looks. When I first joined she **made** me turn into the way I am. She **made** me dip dye my hair purple. She **made** me buy all those contacts. She **made** me back my belly button, tongue and second ear pricing pierced. She **made** me get that tattoo on my back of a guitar. All when I was 14. Yes it was illegal but she made me do it. She was the first person to take me out clubbing at 14. I started to wear less and less. I stopped eating properly. I exercised more. I lose my virginity at 15, he was 23. Pretty screwed up right? All to stay in that stupid band. Brainwashed the teens was, is and always be my life. Because it makes me feel accepted. I lost my dad virginity, education and dignity for it. I think I'm positive that nothing is going to stop me being in this band.

So there you have it. I didn't used to be this screwed up. I used to be a normal 14-year-old girl. I used to be a straight a student. A dork. But I had a good life. My dad wasn't ashamed of me. My friends didn't talk to me like shit. My friends were actually my age! I didn't act like a drunken slut. So, even though I talk like I miss it all, I don't. I enjoy being a little whore. I can live with the fact that everyone who meets me hates me. That guys only like me because I'm 'easy'. Because after 2 years of a pure appearance change, I changed along with it. The 'new' me can't get hurt by anybody. Nobody knows how weak and venerable I actually am. And nobody will ever be able to figure me out…ever because when they even try to, they blink and I'm already gone!

I pushed the door of my apartment open and walked in, dumping my guitar at the side. I stormed up the stairs and took out a packet of cigarettes, quickly sticking one into my trembling mouth.

Don't fucking cry…

I truly am weak. I stood up and dropped my jeans and stepped out of them, taking off my shirt as well. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a very revealing red, leather dress. I slide it on and looked into the mirror.

I eyed my stomach, Emily's words running through my mind. _"fat isn't attractive" _I took off the dress and stared at my stomach. I quickly pulled out a black corset with red strings from the bottom of my closet. I put it on and tightened it until I felt skinny enough. Fuck I can't breathe. After a couple of minutes I got used to not fucking breathing and I put my dress back on. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I actually straightened my hair and put on some brown Smokey eye make up along with some blood-red lipstick, to match the dress. I slipped on some 7 inch black high heels and grabbed my black handbag and stuffed $100 into, before I locked up and headed into the town.

I danced along to the song 'tik tok' by kesha while grinding up against…Allen? Andrew? Whatever his name was. He took my waist and pulled my ass closer to him. I smirked and spun around to face him. "Wanna get out of here?" I asked seductively. He grinned and led me out into the cold. I quickly followed him to his crappy black car. He opened the door for me and I gladly entered. He quickly slid in and drove off in a rush. I watched as he drove me to the other side of Miami. We pulled up aside an average sized house. He got out and opened the door, pulling me out and crashing his lips into mine. I tasted the beer on his lips, it making me gag. We entered the house not breaking apart and he led me up the stairs up to his room. He pulled me onto his king-sized bed and began taking off my dress. I looked around the room while I had chance. My eyes drifted to the bedside table where a picture of a woman and a little boy were. I looked back at him, I now noticed how old he was. He was round about 40-45. And that woman…was probably his wife. and that boy was most probably his son. He kissed my neck and started to nibble it. I quickly pushed him off and jumped off the bed.

I took my dress and slipped it back on "What the fuck? You can't just led me on then leave you little slut!" he screamed while getting off the bed.

I winced as his yelled. "I'm sorry, it's just. I'm 16" I mumbled feeling disgusted with myself. His eyes widened and he became red in the face.

"what?! Fuck sake? Why didn't you say something?" he screamed. He picked up my shoes and threw them at me. I pulled them on. "Get out then!" he screamed. I looked at my bag on his bed. His eyes followed mine to the bag.

"I'll keep that" he spat he took out my phone and threw it to me. "you can keep this!"

He took my hand and pulled me down the stairs. He then pushed me out of the house into the cold night air again and locked the door behind him. Fucking dick!

I took a deep breath and reached into my cleavage and brought out $20. My dad always said keep spare money hidden. I unlocked my phone and called a cab. I looked around for a sign. "Hello?" a voice answered. I sighed deeply.

* * *

**(1): _Misery business - paramore_**

**_Ignorance - paramore_**

**_hit me like a man - The pretty reckless_**

** _leave me alone (I'm lonely) - P!nk_**

_**(2): I really apologise if anyone**** was offended by that part, it's not something i believe but completely part of the story.** _


	4. This is rich

We arrived at Miami early in the morning. I let out a deep sigh and got out of the limo. John said he'll get someone to take my bags to the hotel because I had to practise for the concert, which was in 7 hours, great.

"John, I've sung this song a billion times, I think I'm gonna' get it right!" I stressed, resting my hand on my forehead.

He jumped up onto the stage and faced me. "Listen kid, this is what you do, you practise a song until you can't stand to sing that song for another minute got it?" he snapped.

I sighed and nodded. The music started again and I began to sing.

**(Ally's p.o.v)**

I walked into another shop in the mall and picked up a short dark blue dress.

"So, what times that concert at?" I asked, trying to seem interested.

Trish grinned "Why, changed your mind about going? It's at 4:30" she replied.

"First: hell no and second: good, because we're performing at 8, remember?" I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"So, why do you let Emily treat you like you do?" she asked me.

I shrugged "She's the band leader, or at least she thinks she is. She could kick me out easily, you know how hard I try to stay in this freak show" I said with a smirk, while now picking up a hot pink mini skirt. She took the mini skirt off me and put it back.

"You need to start dressing…like a 16-year-old" she said eyeing my black tank top and purple short shorts.

I rolled my eyes "I can't do that, Trish. This…" I pointed to my outfit "Gets guys' attention. Besides why go through life unnoticed?" I asked shrugging.

"Because every girl in the world who's a girlfriend wants you dead, you're a boyfriend stealer, remembers Jason?" she said with wide eyes.

I smirked "My first. He was gonna' break up with Samantha anyway. He told me." I replied and turned the corner into the shoe isle.

She followed me hot on my heels. "Ally-" I spun around and glared at her.

"Call me that again and I'll kill you" I spat and spun back around and continued walking.

She sighed "Flame, whatever, you're _only_ 16 you have your whole life ahead of you. Your wasting it on cigarettes, partying and drinking…at least I hope it's only that" she said giving me a stern look.

"Excuse me, I would _**never**_ take drugs" I replied with a frown. She raised a brown.

"Hey, I was 15, he was hot and I wanted to impress him!" I added.

"Just think about it, Flame" she said.

We remained in silence for the rest of the shopping trip.

* * *

I pulled out a beer bottle from my fridge and sat on the couch. I picked up the remote and turned on the tv, flicking through channels.

I stopped on an interview with the king himself, Austin moon.

"So, Austin. Is it true that you're trying to change your image?" the interviewer asked. Austin flashed the camera a smile and nodded.

"Yes, victor. It's true. I want to change my sound, I enjoy my music but I've played the same sound for years, I think it's time for a change" he replied.

I let out a loud laugh and drunk the whole bottle in my hands. "It'll never happen, he'll still be the same pop singing, hair flipping, Barbie-boy." I yelled at the tv.

"So what sound would you like to play?" whatever his name was asked.

Austin smiled…again. "Well, I'm not entirely sure yet, I'm sure whatever I do all my amazing fans will stay by me" he said with a 'cute' wave towards the camera. Ugh.

I spat at my tv. Words will not describe how much I want to rip his hair out. I swear if I ever meet him, he will regret ever being born.

"Austin's Miami charity concert started an hour ago, we have just received footage of this concert" A reporter said.

The tv turned on to a screaming crowd while on of his songs played. The camera turned to the stage and showed him dancing and singing.

My eyes widened when I saw some familiar long, brown hair trying to climb onto the stage. The camera zoomed In onto Trish being pulled down by some security guards while Dallas followed them, looking embarrassed. I let out another huge laugh.

I jumped as my phone began to ring. "Hello?" I answered.

I heard a loud sigh down the phone "Hey flame? Did you see it?" Dallas asked in an annoyed voice.

"yep" I replied popping the 'p'.

He groaned. "It's all over the fucking news. Why did she have to climb onto the stage? Why? I hate her so much" he stressed.

I giggled "It wasn't that bad, not as bad as his singing and dancing. Um Dallas, we're you the only guy there?" I asked trying not to laugh again.

"…yes. But it was full of preppy girls, which I didn't mind" I could almost imagine him grinning with this line.

I rolled my eyes "I bet you didn't, anyway I'll see you in an hour, I'm gonna get ready for the show" we both hung up.

I quickly disposed of the bottle and headed up to my room.

I opened up my closet and tapped my finger on my chin. I pulled out a pair of red short shorts, a black knee-length skirt, a red crop top with a black broken heart on it, a plain black top and my favourite pair of black knee-high boots with a 6 inch heel.

I put everything onto my bed and studied it all for a moment. I grabbed the skirt and the black crop top and slipped them on quickly. I sat down at the desk and looked at myself in the mirror and began doing my make up.

I applied a light coat of pale foundation, some pink blusher, and brown Smokey eye shadow almost leading to my brow. I then put generous amount of black eye liner on, and then finished with some cherry red lipstick.

I fully curled my hair and quickly pulled on my boots. "Fame!" Emily's voice screamed from outside. I rolled my eyes and put on some long fake lashes and quickly grabbed my guitar case and ran outside.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Trish asked, sliding the van door open. I shrugged and jumped into the van.

"It takes time to look this good" I replied confidently "Someone's on tv" I sung while winking at Trish. She groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"I had a little too much to drink…I've turned into you" she cried. I sighed and relaxed back into my seat.

"Listen up guys, we're gonna play that new song that flame wrote a while ago" Emily said, not talking her eyes off the road.

My mouth dropped open "What? We haven't even practised that song before? And it's more dirty than anything else we've ever played" I stressed.

She looked at me through the rear-view mirror. "I don't care, 'U and Ur hand' is a good song, it's upbeat, fun, dirty and our style" she replied.

"Fucking bitch" I mumbled under my breath. The van came to a sudden stop. I looked our window and realized we were here. I sighed and got out of the van. I quickly followed everyone into the club.

I ran into the club and pushed past some people. I huffed as I got stuck in a large crowd. I tried to squeeze past but my guitar case managed to get stuck.

I pulled it with all my strength and broke free, bumping into some with a force. I looked down at my guitar and sighed with relief with the fact it wasn't broken. I bent down and picked it up, putting it around my shoulder.

I spun around to see who I bumped into. I came face-to-face with the most lightest hazel eyes ever. They looked pretty familiar.

I gave them a quick glare "Watch where you're going next time, asshole" I snapped and pushed past them, into the backstage room.

Well that was weird. Who wears a hoodie to a club? With the hood over their head? Freak…

"Flame we're on" Trish said and pushed me towards the stage.

**(Austin's p.o.v)**

God, one minute I was dancing with this really hot blonde girl. Then this crazy lunatic bumped into me then starts to yell at me! All I wanted to do was go for a night out without any crazy fans, is that too much to ask?!

"Next up, your favourite band, brainwash the teens" a loud-speaker yelled.

The whole room roared with cheering. Must be a good band. I turned to face the stage. A couple of people walked in the stage, one catching my eye; that chick who bumped into me.

She was in a band? wow, that's hot. I looked at the other people on stage. There was this blonde chick, setting up the mic. Obviously the singer. Then there was this guy who looked kinda' like Justin Bieber, drummer. Then a small girl- wait a minute. That's that other crazy girl who tried to attack me at my concert, she was on bass. Then another guy, judging by his cocky smile and constant winking at girls, he was an ass, guitar. Then there was her…lead guitar?

She began tuning her guitar at the back of the stage and looked up when she was done. The blonde walked up to the mic. And began talking.

"S'up guys! We're gonna' play a new song today, as you know all our songs are written by our lead guitar player, Flame" she pointed to the hottie at the back of the stage. So her name was _flame. _Weird. She shot a quick wave to the audience. Clearly she wasn't used to the attention.

"This song is called 'U and Ur hand' we hope you like it" Blondie said. They started to play this rock(y) kind of song. It was cool.

**_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_**

**_ Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_**

**_Check it out_**

**_Going out_**

**_On the late night_**

**_Looking tight_**

**_Feeling nice_**

**_It's a cock-fight_**

**_I can tell_**

**_I just know_**

**_T__hat it's going down_**

**_Tonight_**

**_At the door we don't wait cause we know them_**

**_At the bar six shots just beginning_**

**_That's when dickhead put his hands on me_**

**_But you see_**

**_I'm not here for your entertainment_**

**_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_**

**_J__ust stop and take a second_**

**_I was fine before you walked into my life_**

**_Cause you know it's over_**

**_Before it bega__n_**

**_Keep your drink just give me the money_**

**_It's just you and your hand tonight_**

**_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_**

**_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_**

**_Midnight_**

**_I'm drunk_**

**_I don't give a fuck_**

**_Wanna dance_**

**_By myself_**

**_Guess you're outta luck_**

**_Don't touch_**

**_Back up_**

**_I'm not the one_**

**_Bye bye_**

**_Listen up it's just not happening_**

**_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_**

**_Just let me have my fun tonight_**

**_I'm not here for your entertainment_**

**_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_**

**_J__ust stop and take a second_**

**_I was fine before you walked into my life_**

**_Cause you know it's over_**

**_Before it began_**

**_Keep your drink just give me the money_**

**_It's just you and your hand tonight_**

**_Break break_**

**_Break it down_**

**_In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks_**

**_You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck_**

**_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_**

**_quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_**

**_You know who you are_**

**_High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone arent'cha?_**

**_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment_**

**_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_**

**_Just stop and take a second_**

**_I__ was fine before you walked into my life_**

**_Cause you know it's over_**

**_Before it began_**

**_Keep your drink just give me the money_**

**_It's just you and your hand tonight_**

**_I'm not here for your entertainment_**

**_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_**

**_Just stop and take a second_**

**_I was fine before you walked into my life_**

**_Cause you know it's over_**

**_Before it began_**

**_K__eep your drink just give me the money_**

**_It's just you and your hand tonight_**

**_Yeah oh (1)_**

Throughout the song I couldn't keep my eyes off that 'flame' chick. Everyone else was dancing along, but I couldn't. I couldn't even move. It's like she possessed me. The way she play the guitar perfectly, the way she sang along like her life depended on it even though she didn't have a mic, the way she made it look like she was born to be on that stage. It was amazing. And that song. She wrote it? It was so clever, so funny, so…her.

I have to meet her. I have to see how she learnt to write songs like that…

**(Ally's p.o.v)**

I laughed "They loved it, Emily, you sung it perfectly." I said with a fake smile.

She smirked "I know right. But flame your such a good song writer." she replied with a sweet smile.

I rolled my eyes secretly. I took out a packet of cigarettes from my guitar case and lit one, sticking it in my mouth. I spun around as there was a loud knock at the door.

I turned to face Trish and she shrugged, I narrowed my eyes at the door and walked over to it.

I quickly opened it and almost dropped the cigarette in my mouth. This is rich. So, I finally get to meet _**the**_ Austin moon.

* * *

**Yeah sorry about all the p.o.v changes, I didn't mean to change them that much.**

**(1): U and Ur hand - P!nk**


	5. Lets see how he likes to be led on

**Hello, so here's chapter 5...**

* * *

"Hey flame, who was at the do- oh my god!" Trish screamed, a large smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the idiot in front of me. "Can I help you" I asked as politely as possible.

He cleared his throat awkwardly "yeah, I, I was just wondering" he was cut off by a girlish scream. I looked past him to see a crowd of girls pointing to him. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"quick, get in" I yelled pulling him in by his leather jacket. I shut the door after me and turned to face him, again.

"You were saying?" I asked, crossing my arms tightly. He scratched the back of his neck.

"I was just wondering, how you wrote that song?" he asked dumbfounded.

I rolled my eyes at him. "seriously? You came here to ask how I wrote a song?" I snapped. He shrugged and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.

I scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. I'm going clubbing now. You can stay…as far away from me as possible" I said as I picked up my bag. "Take my guitar back with you, will you, Trish" I said with a smile. She nodded in a daze.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the door. I pushed my way past the crowd and into the streets. I spun around as I heard footsteps behind me.

"are you stalking, famous-boy?" I asked as I turned around with a smirk on my face. I heard him chuckle from behind me. I started to walk down the road.

"You're interesting, what can I say?" he said while catching up to me.

I know I'm supposed to hate this guy but…he's extremely sexy. I don't mean_ cute_ or _good-looking, _no I mean he's god damn sexy as fuck. I'm just stating facts here. I still hate him.

I walked into a club, Barbie-boy following my every step like some kind of crazy, obsessed stalker. I shook my head to myself and walked to the bar. "Shot of vodka" I said with a flirtatious smile. He nodded and got out a bottle.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Barbie-boy whispered to me. I smirked and looked at him.

"Aren't you a little famous to be hanging around with normal people like me?" I asked playfully.

He grinned. "Another shot of vodka, please" he asked.

Now, I wasn't the one for messing people around…jokes over. I mean what's the harm in playing with him for a while. None at all. He's a player himself. Lets see how he likes to be led on..

I turned to face him "So, you going to stalk me all night?" I asked, picking up my shot glass.

He smirked "Maybe, depends how entertaining you are" he replied.

God, this guy was good at giving it back.

"Oh I can be very entertaining" I said then downed my shot.

It was surprising that nobody recognised him, either that or they were too pissed out of their heads to realized who he was. I'm gonna' go with the second one.

"you can drink for a kid" he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes "I'm only a year younger than you, famous-boy" I said with a grin. He chuckled and drunk his shot.

"Hey gorgeous, wanna' dance?" a random guy asked, playing with _my _hair.

I eyed him from head-to-toe. "It depends, if you get the fuck of my hair, maybe" I snapped. He quickly dropped the strand of my hair. I stood up. "let's go then" I said with a smirk, waving goodbye to Barbie-boy.

He led me to the corner of the dance floor and we started to dance. "So, you come here often?"

I mentally scoffed. That's his best pick-up line?

"Actually yes, I do" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Awesome, that's some nice lipstick, mind if I try some on?" he asked with a wink.

Was this guy for fucking real?!

He pressed his lips against mine. I gagged. Man, this guy was a bad kisser. I held my breath and waited for this nightmare to be over.

He pulled away and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. I smiled sweetly. "Sorry, I have to go over there" I said shrugging. Before he could answer I almost ran back to the bar.

"Bad dancer? Bad flirt or bad kisser?" Jesus, was this guy still here.

I shook my head and sat down "All of the above. 'that's some nice lipstick, mind if I try some on?'" I imitated him in a high-pitched voice.

He spat out a bit of his drink. "He actually said that?" he asked with a smirk.

I nodded. "yep, he was a real Romeo" I replied sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go home, get a bottle of beer while I cry about how shit my life is, later" I said while waving goodbye and walking off.

He quickly finished his drink and followed me. "You don't quit do you? What exactly do you want from me?" I asked, still walking.

He ran to the side of me. "I don't know. You're different. You're funny and I wanna' figure you out" he replied.

I scoffed "Yeah, good luck with that" I said with a laugh.

_We, _yes, _we _arrived at my apartment. Is stopped outside and turned to face him.

"Now what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He smirked "You tell me" he replied playfully.

I smirked back. "well," I whispered walking slowly closer to him. "You could go home, go back to your rich, amazing life. Or you could come up, it ending me kicking you out because I'm so bored of you, you pick" I said with a shrug.

He walked closer to me, almost filling them inch us. "what if you didn't kick me out?" he asked, winking at me.

My smirk widened. I leaned in, him doing the same. He closed his eyes tightly.

I passed his lips and became close to his ear "guess again, famous-boy" I whispered into his ear. I spun around on the spot and walked into my apartment.

That, was close. And fun. The look on his face was priceless. It was almost like somebody killed his kitten. Aww, he actually thought I was going to kiss him. Cute.

Oh my god. I almost kissed Austin I-can't-sing-for-shit moon. Fuck me.

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the quality of this chapter, I know it's crap, I really am trying to write the best I can.**


	6. Magazines and Gossip

**Beba: thanks:3, Um Ally's character was inspired by the film 'the last song' and Taylor Momsen (the pretty reckless) **

**Aghhh it's 2 in the morning and I cannot sleep a wink. Hence, why I'm writing this…and the last chapter of I.j.y.n.s.o (I'm just your normal social outcast)**

**Yeah, thanks for the reviews, I love you (metaphorically) or maybe I just love you…god I'm tired**

* * *

**(Austin's p.o.v)**

What was wrong with me? I couldn't stop thinking about that flame chick. Was her name seriously flame?! What kinda' name is that?

It's been 2 days since I've seen her. And she left me hanging. Craving her lips, despite the fact I've only known her for less than a week. There was something about her that just made me desperate to be around her. She was something else.

Something about her drove me to her. That's why I have to see her again. Just the way her body curved in all the right places, the way her lips pursed together tightly when she was flirting, the way she shakes her ass more when she wants you to follow her. God, I sound like some love-struck, sappy guy. Trust me, I wanted her for one night. After that she can continued being a unknown guitarist from a band that will probably never get anywhere.

I'm defiantly going back to that club tonight

**(Ally's p.o.v)**

I'm going completely insane. Gaga. I spend half my time hoping that, that idiotic fame-boy comes along and the other half looking out for him. Why? I'm so pissed off. How dare he not fall for my charm! How dare he not come hunting me down, begging for me. How dare he!

Austin moon: 1

Ally 'flame' Dawson: 0

I don't care. I can get any man I want. I don't need his famous ass. No matter how fucking hot he is. I don't care if I didn't led him on as much as I hoped. He still wanted to kiss me. So there's still hope for my little plan.

I sighed and leant against the cold desk. I was at my dad's store, sonic boom. And it was…boring as fuck. I hated this store. The only good thing about it was hot guys. And the practise room above me, but ever since my dad disowned me I haven't gone in there half as much as I used to. Not in about 3 months now…hmm something to do

"Hey, flame" Trish greeted as she entered thee store. I perked up at the new company.

"Hey Trish, S'up?" I asked, getting up off the desk. She smirked and headed over to me.

"Who was hanging with Austin moon last night?" she asked as she lifted up a magazine of me and famous-boy. It was when I almost 'faked' kissed him, we were inches apart and it did look convincing.

I snatched the magazine from her and read it aloud. "Teen heart-throb, Austin Moon, was seen with a mysterious girl, who seed to have an attitude problem, the girl almost kissed the pop star but instead whispered into his ear and left the broken-hearted star alone. Is this one of Austin moon's new arm candy?" I threw the magazine onto the desk in a huff.

"I do not have an attitude problem. That stupid magazine is making me look like some stuck up bitch!" I screamed, clenching my fists.

Trish rolled her eyes "Yes you do, you punched a random guy because he called you curvy" she said as she crossed her arms.

I scoffed "Curvy is just another word for 'fat' and you know I'm really self couscous about my weight" I stressed.

"Flame, you don't realize how pretty you are. **The **Austin moon wanted to kiss you!" I yelled. I shrugged.

"Yeah, Austin moon the guy who wants any girl he can get his hands on, face it Trish all guys want from me is one thing" I replied and leant my arms back onto the desk.

Trish shrugged "whatver, I'll see you tonight" she said and waved while walking out.

I sighed and walked over to the door and turned the sign to 'closed'.

I took a deep breath and made my way up the stairs to the practise room. I smiled as I pushed the door of the room open. It hadn't changed. I looked around for a while before my eye sight made it's way towards the huge piano.

I grinned and made my way towards it, sitting on the stool.

Yes, me the 'badass' plays piano. Pretty ionic right? I go around on a rant about Austin Moon and his crappy, lovey-dovey pop songs. And, I in fact do the same. I have a song book for it. When I was 14 I used to use it as a journal but I gave up on that when I turned 15. Now, I just use it to write songs in.

I placed my fingers across the keys and began to play.

_Everyone seems so confident _

_With that they want to believe_

_And I act strong and proud_

_To hide my insecurities _

_I feel so weak_

_And helpless_

_Please,_

_Someone please tell me_

_What to do_

_Because I feel so,_

_Damn confused_

_I try to act like I want to be_

_the confident girl who's only sixteen_

_But in the end_

_I forget the real me _**(1)**

I sighed again and stepped up away from the piano

* * *

I stared at the crowed nightclub. I frowned and spun around to face Trish "Where the hell did Emily go?!" I almost screamed. She shrugged. I huffed and turned back to the now opening door.

Emily entered the room. "Look who I found, asking for you, flame. At the bar" she pulled in Austin moon himself.

I smirked "Long time no see, famous-boy" he smirked back at me

Emily rolled her eyes "you can flirt later, we're on" she hissed and took a hold of my wrists, dragging me onto the stage.

I sighed and began to set up. She giggled into the mic making me scoff lightly.

"Is everybody here ready to get their dance on?" she yelled earning screams of glee.

We played the usual, me trying to jump up and down just to please Emily. I probably looked like a fucking kangaroo.

I rolled my eyes as we entered the backstage room, Emily saying how 'better' that performance was.

I grabbed my stuff and turned around to go out of the door I bumped into blondie. I looked up to him (since he was A LOT taller than me)

"You're still here?" I asked, amused.

He grinned and crossed his arms. "you owe me for that night." he said with a wink.

I smirked "And how can I repay you?" I asked seductively

I heard Emily scoff behind me. "Get a fucking room, it's like your raping each other with words" she hissed.

I laughed a little. She was so jealous. I turned my attention back to him.

He looked down at me "c'mon" he said taking my hand. I followed him out like a lost puppy.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He chuckled "Clubbing, you seem pretty into it" he said and pulled along.

Not fair. I'm the one who gets the people to follow **me**.

I don't follow people like they own me. I get guys wrapped around **my** finger.

* * *

**(1): An original song by yours truly (me! obviously) called ****'****The real me****'…****like it? I'm no professional song writer. **


	7. Let the games begin

Omg I almost forgot

Guest: I have no idea if you're reading this. But **HEY! **You reviewed I'm just your normal social outcast and it made me smile so big I almost broke my jaw...okay maybe I'm exaggerating (your review was: i fucking love you. I seriously fuckin love you. I fuckin fuckin fuckin fuckin fuckin fuckin fuckin love you. I almost cried at the ending. And i loved the plot. The whole plot and the way you portrayed the characters is how a serious author writes. I cant wait to buy your book when you publish. Oh? And could you write a story where ally's a tomboy and is Austin's bestfriend? Other than that? You can make the plot because that's how fucking talented you are. I fucking love you. Mwah mwah mwah.) that's a long review… I had that idea. I was going to do ally being a tom boy and gets a make over but bleh it's been done before, but what if she's a tom boy but secretly is very girly on the inside, she just doesn't want people to think she's weak? Egh I don't know. I'll keep trying to think. And I fuckin love you too haha!

(ally's p.o.v)

I walked behind Austin almost all night, following him around every night club I'd ever seen. He wasn't just driving me up the wall, he crashed me into it and ran while I burned to death.

No one on the entire earth is more annoying than him. He's rude, immature, a flirt (well I'm one to talk), arrogant. Must I go on?! And yet…he's fucking irresistible. if I didn't hate him with a passion (and I still do) I would probably have already ripped his clothes from his toned body…oh god here I go again.

We we're now stood around some crowed club, drinking a bottle of beer each. I rolled my eyes at the awkwardness between us two. "Wow, you really know how to have a good time…she says sarcastically" I said with a smirk.

He turned to look at me, a brown raised "ok, one, stop talking 3rd person it's annoying. Secondly, what's wrong can't find any 'hot' guys to dance with?" he asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

I checked him out, head to toe "oh I can think of a someone" I replied flirtatiously while walking closer to him.

He stiffened up and his breathing quickened a little. Aw I make him nervous… I came onto my tip-toes and kissed his cheek lightly. "later, famous-boy" I sung as I turned around and almost skipped off.

I am good. G-o-o-d, good. That trick works every time. They always follow me out….any second now he'll come running to me.

Now. Any minute now.

Any time now.

WHAT THE FUCK?! How did he not follow me out. That always does the trick. I pouted to myself and stormed back into the club.

I looked around until I saw his unbelievably shiny, blonde hair. I gritted my teeth. We sucking on some other girls face. That's not what's meant to happen!

I glared into the back oh his head. Fine, he wants to play it the hard way. We'll play it the hard way. But Flame Dawson doesn't play nicely when people try to play her.

His head shot up and he turned around and smirked at me, then winked before turning back to the slut. FUCKING BASTERD. I scoffed to myself and stormed back out of the club.

(Austin's p.o.v)

Ha! You should have seen the look on her face. She thinks she's so smart with her little games and flirting, okay maybe **some **of her tricks work. But Austin Moon knows how to play this game too. And this, wont be a game she'll forget.

I turned to the hottie in front of me "listen Katie-" she cut me off.

"It's Kristin" she said battering her fake eye lashes.

I rolled my eyes "whatever" I mumbled "I gotta' go, um, see my aunt in hospital…bye" I said while basically running away from her. I ran outside and grinned when I saw her stomping away.

I ran up to her "what's wrong, jealous?" I asked with a smirk. She stopped walked and turned to face me, glaring at me. Damn she's hot when she's mad.

"Um no." she snapped. "I'm not jealous of you. Want to know why, because, I know what your doing" she replied.

I chuckled "and what would that be?" I asked.

She crossed her arms tightly across her chest…no more words needed there. "You're _trying_ to make me jealous. You want me to want you" she said with a wink. I grinned at her.

"really? Is it working then" I asked. She shook her head quickly. "Alright…if you're so sure your not jealous" I said playfully walking up to her.

I glared daggers at me. "Don't mess with me, moon" she warned.

"wow, we're on last name insults now. Yep, you want me" I said confidently.

She scoffed "what ever gets you through the day." she replied with a grin.

"I know what game you're playing" she said with a laugh.

I shrugged "I'm sorry if I'm just so darn attractive you cant keep your eyes off me" I sung.

She covered her eyes with her hands "I can keep my eyes off you!" she hissed.

I rolled my eyes and walked up to her. I took away her hands so she was staring at me.

A little smirk formed across her lips.

My eyes wondered from her eyes, to her cheeks, to her nose, down to her lips. They stayed there for a while.

I found myself gradually leaning in. She was doing the same. She licked her bottom lip ever so slightly while we came inches apart.

I smiled and before I knew it,

"BANG!" she screamed causing me to jump back and fall straight onto my ass. Just great.

She started to laugh hysterically at me while pointing to my state. I got up and brushed myself off.

"I'll admit, that was pretty good. Well played… what's your second name?" I asked.

She smirked "Dawson, Flame Dawson at your services" she said with a wink. I laughed.

"Well played Dawson, don't worry I'll get you back" I replied. I clicked my tongue and walked off leaving her standing there, gawping.

I smirked as I walked. I am defiantly seeing that girl again.

**Sorry about the shortness but my laptop has decided to go all mental on me and start crashing ever 5 fucking seconds… anyway…**


	8. You want me to what!

**Aghh I just read through the last chapter and I didn't even edit that one…god I must've been frustrated with my laptop.**

* * *

**(Ally's p.o.v)**

That-that-that…AIRHEAD. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!

He talked about me on the fucking TV! Prick! How dare he. I swear to god I'll kill him. I'll hunt him down and kill him.

_-flashback-_

_"So Austin, there's a lot of rumours going around about you and this mystery girl" a picture of me pops up on the screen behind him._

_Austin's eyes widen to the point where he looks like a freakin' lemur. "Um, her? She's my-she's my ex girlfriend…she wants me back" this was the part where I started screaming at my tv._

_"Oh really? It says here her name is Ally Dawson locally known as 'flame'. It seems you're pretty interested in her too. The way you were flirting back willingly." the interviewer said with a brow raised._

_Austin's lips curved into a small smirk. Nob. "Well what can I say, she's pretty unique" he replied._

_"You heard it here folks, Austin Moon has his eye on this girl!"_

_-End of flashback-_

That's when it all started. The fans of me and Austin. What was our couple name…austly. No. Aully. UGH no…Auslly! That was it. Ew, sounds like a foot disease.

That happened about…3 days ago. And I haven't seen the loud mouth since. Seriously it's like he's vanished. He's not been on tv. He's not been see in the club again….I kinda' **(I SAID KINDA)**…miss him. Well I miss his flirting, charm and awesome looks. Other than that he can piss off all he likes.

* * *

"So when we you gonna' tell me you and Austin were dating" Trish said with a grin as she walked into sonic boom.

I glared at her "Actually, he said I was an ex girlfriend, the public just went loco about this 'Auslly' shit." I snapped.

She held her hands up in defence. "Hey, you're bringing more people to watch the band which is good" she said with a laugh. She was right. A lot of more came to watch 'brainwash the teens' after the interview with Austin.

I rolled my eyes and nodded slightly. I opened my mouth to reply until some ran through the door.

"Um can I help you?" I asked the stranger.

He let out a deep breath of air. "Are you, Ally Dawson?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him "Depends on who's asking?" I snap.

He steps back a little. "I'm Dez, Austin Moon's best friend. He wants you to come meet him" he replied.

My eyes light up at the sound of Austin's name, luckily nobody noticed. "Then yes, I'm Ally Dawson, but call me flame…" I smiled at him sweetly.

Trish rolled her eyes "Good luck, Flame. Have fun with your new boyfriend" she said with a smirk as she walked out.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND" I screamed after her.

"Actually…" Dez said looking worried…oh god.

* * *

"You want me to what?!" I yelled at the blonde boy in front of me.

He sighed "I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend…I've been getting huge amounts of publicity ever since people thought we were dating. More fans. More interview schedules. You name it " he replied.

I scoffed "I am not some eye-candy, pink Barbie doll you can just flash about" I yelled.

He rolled your eyes "I know! But I seriously need your help" he stressed.

I smirked "What the famous star Austin moon needs _my_ help. Aww how adorable" I mocked.

"So you'll do it?" he asked hopefully.

"Not a chance" I replied getting up off of his leather couch.

"Ally-" I glared at him "Flame please…I'll buy you a house" he begged.

I raised a brow "No." I snapped.

He thought for a second "I'll buy you a boat" he said with a proud smile.

I rolled my eyes "No."

"I'll give you ANYTHING!" I cried.

I looked up at him and grinned "Anything?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me but nodded.

"I want brainwash the teens to open up for you…and 1000 dollars" I said crossing my arms.

He groaned "An unknown band opening up for me…and 1000?! Uh. Fine. Deal" he said.

I smirked "That wasn't so hard was it, _**babe**_" I winked at him.

He huffed "Whatever. C'mon we have interviews to book" he took me by the hand and dragged me out.

* * *

**(Austin's p.o.v)**

An unknown band? Opening for me? _The_ Austin moon. The world would end.

I took her hand and dragged her to find Dez and John.

"Yo, she said she'll do it" I said letting go of her hand.

John let out a sigh of relief "Thank god. You're a life saver sweetheart"

"Don't call me sweetheart" she snapped.

I smirked. Man, this girl has an attitude problem.

"I DO NOT HAVE AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM!" she screamed.

Did I say that aloud? Crap. Oh well..

"Whatever, princesses" I replied with a grin.

She scoffed "Your shit at pet names" she spat.

I laughed and turned back to John "So what else is there?" I asked

He rolled his eyes "We have to sort out your background next" he said in an obvious voice.

"And?.." I rolled my hand in a circle, motioning him to continue.

He groaned. "So, you and Ally met in Hawaii 2 months ago. You didn't see each other until Flame came back to Miami and you saw each other again about 3 weeks ago, you've been hanging out ever since and Austin, you asked her out a week ago but you wanted to keep the relationship private. Then you both deicide that you admit your dating and make your relationship, Public." he explained.

Ally…flame. Whatever her fuckin name is scoffed "First, my name if flame! Second; who's going to believe I'd ever date this drama boy. Everyone who knows me knows I hate him" she yelled.

I smirked and shrugged "You know they say people use the emotion hate, to cover up love" I replied while leaning back onto my chair.

She rolled her eyes and pushed the back of the chair so it toppled over "Yeah, I totally love you" she said with a grin.

I got up and put the chair back in it's place. "So, what do we have to do…publicity wise" I asked, rubbing my injured head.

"Well you'll have to be out together a lot. Try to do couple stuff, hold hands, hug, kiss-" flame scoffed and crossed her arms.

"My cost just rasied to 2000" she said with a smirk.

I sighed "You didn't seem all that bothered about kissing me the other day" I murmured under my breath.

"fine. Whatever 2000 dollars it is" I replied in a huff.

She held up her finger "And brainwash the teens opens up for you" she said while laughing a little.

I glared at her "Yes. I know" I spat.

She smiled and hugged me "I'm so glad we got together, baby!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her off me.

Great, I'm stuck with miss I'll-led-you-on-then-scream-boo-at-you. Just amazing.

* * *

**I really wasn't planning on going with the cliché 'fake date' thing. But in my opinion, it fits with the story and would probably make their relationship way more flirty...**


	9. Interviews

**Hola! I'm in such a good mood today:D just thought I'd spread the happiness.**

* * *

I stared at the limo in front of me. My mouth almost hitting the ground.

"Aus-Austin, why a limo?" I asked, stepping close to it.

He smirked and opened the door for me "Only the best for you" he replied with a wink.

I rolled my eyes "save it for the interview, famous-boy" I said while climbing into the limo.

Apparently me and Austin we're going on some new show called 'Jane's juicy gossip'.

As the limo started after Austin climbed into the other side. I felt my heart start to beat a lot faster, sweat almost dripping from my forehead.

"Jeez, calm down. It's only an interview" Austin said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyed and turned my attention to the passing buildings. My breathing came out weakly.

I felt a hand rest of my knee. I turned my head to see Austin with a smile on his face. Yes, a smile. It wasn't actually his annoying smirk, a true genuine, kinda cute, smile. "You'll be fine. don't worry I'll help you through it" he said in a soft voice while removing his hand.

My breathing turned back to normal and I felt my body relax "Thanks" I mumbled and turned back to the window.

Did we just have a moment?! Never mind, that's stupid.

But, I _never _get nervous, ever. So, why was I then?

A person popped in my head: AUSTIN MOON.

I've been acting differently since our 'fake relationship' started, 2 days ago. I mean, I didn't see him until today but I found myself not wanting to drink or smoke or worse…I didn't even want to party!

It was acting like…Ally. Not Flame.

I never liked the old, suck-up which I was. I always did what I was told, I went to school, got straight a's. Completed all homework. I didn't have a social life, either.

I would just stay in my room and write in my song book. That reminds me…I wrote in it. I actually wrote in my fucking childish song book. And I enjoyed it. Like a diary. I'm going insane.

Here's what I said.

_Dear…book,_

_Right. So, I haven't wrote in this for like, what? Centuries, okay, maybe I exaggerated a little there. Years. not since it was actually known as 'flame' but back then I was know as, Ally. UGH. What a horrible, sweet, innocent name. I hate it so much. _

_It's all famous-boy's fault. If he never showed up with his stupid hotness and stupid charm, I wouldn't have been doing any of the shit I was doing recently. God, I even almost went to school._

_He's changing me! And not for good. I mean, he's not exactly know as your innocent type, I've heard stories about him sleeping around and such, but he isn't like me. He wont go too far like me. He wont end up getting arrested…like me. He makes me __**want **__to change. He makes me want to be 'Ally' again._

_And that…is not a good thing my friend._

_Peace out! _

Oh god I was going back to my old ways. Somebody stop me before it's too late.

I looked around as I felt the limo stop.

"We're here" Austin said and motioned me to get out. I turned around and realized the door was open, held open by the driver. I rolled my eyes and got up out of the limo.

I looked around and felt a little self conscious of myself, another old habit coming back.

I looked down at my outfit; a purple button up shirt, a black pencil skirt and some purple small high heels. My hair was naturally curly and I had just eyeliner on. I didn't dress like I usually do today, good thing too.

I turned towards Austin who was smirking at me. Ugh, the smirks back. "you look so much better like this" he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes and walked into the building in front of me, followed shortly by Austin.

* * *

I've never felt so sick in all my life.

"5 minutes" the guy next to me said with a smile.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I screamed and began to walk around the room mumbling to myself in a nervous rant.

Austin huffed and took both my hands in his "Will you calm down. Your making _me_ nervous" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes "That makes me feel so much better, ass-wipe" I snarl angrily.

He sighed deeply. "I'll be next to you, I wont leave you, I swear" he said with another genuine smile.

I gulped and nodded in return. "20 seconds" the guys says.

"Right, that's it I'm going to-" I was cut off by Austin pulling on the set by the hand.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

I'm on tv. I'm on tv.

We both sat down, Austin squeezing my hand every so often to comfort me.

"So, here's the couple. Auslly. Aw, aren't they cute" Jane said in an over the top voice. I put on a fake smile and giggled.

"So, tell us about how you two met" she said leaning forward.

"Well, Me and Ally met in Hawaii about two months ago, we really got along, I instantly took a liking to her. Then I came back to Miami and we didn't really hear from each other until 3 weeks ago, when I bumped into her again. We hung out and caught up. I couldn't keep my feelings from her anymore so I asked her out a week ago, and she accepted." he said with a grin.

Okay, I'll get him back for calling me ally, but that was pretty believable.

Jane's attention turned to me. "So Ally, did you like Austin straight away? Or was it his charm that got you?" she asked winking at me.

I mentally scoffed. Okay, just tell her the truth "Well at first, I wasn't a fan, I thought his music was really…'been there done that' but when I finally met him I found out he was this really cool, sweet, caring guy. Sure he has his moments but, I think I always did like him deep down" I found myself beaming with light.

I can't believe I just said that.

"Aww, You two are so sweet together. Have you two kissed yet?" she asked jumping up and down on the couch like an idiot.

My eyes widened and I looked at Austin for help. He cleared his throat "Um, no. We decided together, that we wanted to take this relationship seriously and we're planning on going slow" he said calmly.

I nodded along with his story. She put her hand on her heart "That's adorable. I love the fact that Ally has already tamed the bad boy" she squealed.

I smiled and nodded "Well, it wasn't easy" I said with a hidden smirk.

"Well that's all we have time for here, next week we have no one other thant the man himself…Justin Bieber! See you next week"

The bell rang and we all got up. Jane ran off somewhere leaving me and Austin.

"Tamed the bad boy? Sweet and caring?" he said while folding his arms.

I smirked and blew him a kiss "Your welcome" I replied. He rolled his eyes then his face turned serous.

"We need to work on this relationship thing, urgently" he stressed.

I knew that was coming… damn it.

* * *

**Yeah... i have nothing to say so bye!**


	10. Dating lessons

**Right, I'll be writing in Austin's p.o.v a little less because…I'm a girl… and he's a dude, I don't know how to write as a dude and I find it a little awkward. I'll still write in it just not as much.**

* * *

**(Ally's p.o.v)**

I crossed my legs and threw my head back onto the back of the couch and sighed.

"Tell me again why I agreed to fake-date you" I said to Austin, who was sat in front of me, smirking his blonde head off.

"Because, I'm so handsome and charming and I'm also funny and I'm-" I cut him off by throwing a pillow at him.

"Don't need to fluff your ego anymore, famous-boy" I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and put the pillow down next to him. "Where the hell is john?" he mumbled under his breath.

The doors flew open and john came running in, wiping sweat from his brow. "Sorry I'm late, blame the stupid ex-wife" he murmured.

He collapsed onto the couch next to Austin and looked towards me. "Oh right the dating thing" he threw his hands and rubbed them together.

"So, What's the problem?" I asked with a shrug.

Austin rolled his eyes at me. "The problem is, it's _not _believable, we made a deal!" he ran his fingers through his hair and turned to face john.

"Well, excuse me. I'm not a professional actress if you didn't know! And I didn't say I'd be good at this shit" I yelled back.

John held his hands up "Stop yelling at each other. What if we make another deal? Austin will let you perform at his concert _**if **_and only if you make your little relationship believable, everyday" he said.

I scoffed and crossed my arms "No fucking way. I'm not acting all loved-up _**in public **_with that big-headed idiot!" I screamed and jumped up from the couch "I'm out" I finished before heading for the door.

"What about the deal?" john called after me.

"Fuck your deal!" I gave them both 'the bird' and continued to walk.

I heard Austin chuckle "Say goodbye to 2000 dollars then"

I stopped in my tracks, my hand on the doorknob. I mentally groaned and stepped away from the door. "Fine. I'll do it…what exactly do I have to do?" I asked walking back to the couch.

"Okay, if you put on a good performance I will mark it down. Austin's got a tour coming in a month. Say you put on 10 good performances, your band can open up for him 10 times. If you don't, you don't get to open up. Got it?" John answered.

I nodded hesitantly. He smiled "Good. Now I've hired a…professional at this. Austin, flame, say hello to Robyn. Your dating coach" He pointed to the door with a smirk.

I turned towards the door where a tall girl with long jet black hair stood. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

Her skin had this vampire like paleness but also a soft sun-kissed tan. Her hair hung down to the middle of her back and her eyes were a sharp, sky blue. As well as good looks she had a killer figure, long legs, flat stomach that was show because of a cut off top and like I said; she was tall.

She smiled sweetly at us. "Nice to meet you" she greeted as she walked up to us. I felt my eyes narrow at her, there was something off about this girl. I don't like it.

Never the less I smiled back anyway. I stood up and held my hand out "Flame Dawson" she took it quickly and nodded her head.

"I know who you are, I've seen your band perform before. You're good" she said with a grin.

I laughed "Thanks" I replied.

"So glad you girls are getting along. Now I'm Austin moon" Austin said with a wink, pushing me out-of-the-way.

I gritted my teeth. Robyn rolled her eyes and smirked "This is what I have to work with? I need a new job" she said as she mimicked his wink.

I giggled "I'm gonna' like this girl. So, when's 'lesson one'?" I asked.

Robyn laughed "Now, actually"

* * *

Robyn took us back to her house, apparently we need to work in a new environment or some shit like that.

"Nice house" I complimented looking around.

She scoffed "It's a shit hole, but it's home" she replied.

"What exactly do you do?" Austin asked picking up a picture and studying it. Robyn took the picture off him and placed it safely back on the wall.

"I'm a soon to be discovered actress. At the moment, I work with other actors and actresses when they they're love interests in a role. I help them get into character." she smiled proudly and led us to another room.

"Okay. Let's see. Where to start. I saw your interview, and let me just say…you both stink. You have no emotion for each other, it's like when you look at each other you turn into some kind of ghost. I don't know what your problem is with each other, but you'll have to put it in the past to make this work" she stressed.

I huffed. "Of course I have no emotion for him. I hate his music, I hate his fans and I hate him, I always have, I always will." I said with a shrug.

Robyn walked over to me and glared deeply at me. Wow, what did I do?

"Listen. I'm getting paid a lot of money for this. So you better not screw this up because you just 'hate him'. You're going to get along even if I have to make you" she spat.

I rolled my eyes and came face-to-face with her. "Don't test me, bitch. I don't have to listen to you. So learn some manners and keep those lip-glossed lips, shut" I hissed.

She placed her hands on her hips "Me learn some manners? I know everything about you, **Ally** Dawson. you drink every night. You go out and party, you sleep with random guys, to smoke every waking hour. Your life is a waste. You're the one with no manners. You think you're badass, a real rocker? Your just a fake"

Okay, I hate her. Offically.

I gritted my teeth "You don't know shit about me. Yeah, I might party every night. But that's me. It's who I am. Got a problem with it, you can kiss my ass" I yelled at her. She seemed shocked but then grinned.

"Okay. Job done. You can do it. But, if you really want to get into character you should've slapped me" she said with a smirk.

What the fuck just happened?

I raised a brow "What are you talking about?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes "I was testing you. If you put that much dedication into this fake relationship as you did to protect your reputation. you'll be amazing at it. Seriously." she said with a smile.

I shook my head "You're fucking insane, you got me screaming at you so you could see how I can act? I wasn't even acting" I replied, crossing my arms.

"Whatever, you and I both know, you put it on to protect your reputation. Now, lesson one; facial expressions" she stood up straight.

I walked up to Austin who looked about as confused as I did but we both watched her as she told us what to do.

"Now, you got to remember that everyone will be watching your every move, the way you look at each other, the way you talk to each other, the way you at around each other. You have to act like you don't want each other to ever leave you, like they are the best thing in your entire life if you want this to be believable." she took our hands and turned us towards each other.

"Now, I want you two to answer questions that I'll ask about your 'relationship' and I want you too look like I described just then" she said.

We both nodded, not taking our eyes off each other. I noticed this but his eyes are this soft hazel color with a spot of blue in them, it looked cute on him. Did I just say cute?!

She clapped her hands together, making me wake up from my little daydream, breaking eye contact with Austin. "Okay first question, what was your first impression on each other, Flame, you first" she snapped her fingers.

I took a deep breath and looked back into Austin's eyes. I sighed. Just lie. "When I first met Austin I-" I began to chew on my bottom lip, thinking of what to say.

_Lie. Say It was love at first sight. Tell the truth say you hated him or something. Say something, you look like an idiot!_

"I heard his music first, I didn't really like it. Then when I met him. He seemed very…different, he was confident, cocky, arrogant and annoying. But it was that side of him, that made me want to like him, it made me want to get to know him, and then I fell for his…I guess you could say charm" I let out a sigh.

Shit, I certainly _have not _fallen for him. Ew, that disgusting, he's Austin Moon. Pop singing, bubblegum popping, Austin moon. You. Hate. Him.

"Wow flame, That was pretty good acting. You really looked like you meant it" Robyn said with a supportive smile.

I blinked a few times and put on a fake smile. "Thanks. Acting is something I've always wanted to do. S'not like I meant any of that" I replied with a small smile.

I am in such deep shit.


	11. Lesson 2

**UGHH I hate living in england, the weathers shit! Someone come and save me! :( Anyway enough about my pathetic life and on with chapter 11 :)**

* * *

She now rolled her eyes "I don't care! It's your job to get us a new song every month and you haven't. We need a new song!" she stopped walking and stood and glared at me.

"I'm not miss perfect you know. God, I'll get it done as soon as I can" I argued.

She scoffed "You better. One more chance. Screw it up and you're out, _**Allison**_." she hissed.

I nodded. I felt my fists clench and my whole body tensed. How I hated that name.

"Whatever. It was a good show tonight anyway" Josh argued for me. Shooting me a wink along with it. Emily smiled and kissed him.

"You're right baby. Right, see you all tomorrow. It's mine and Josh's anniversary, he's taking me out for dinner" she squealed and they walked out hand-in-hand.

As soon as the door shut I shot my finger up at her behind the closed-door. "Fucking piece-of-trash-slut" I mumbled under my breath.

"I don't know why you let her boss you around like that. She's totally taking advantaged of you" Trish said as she sat down next to me.

I shrugged lightly "I don't care anymore, I've just learnt to block out her shit" I replied with a smirk.

Trish grinned at me "So, when's the next 'dating lesson' as you put it" she said with a laugh.

"Is that even normal?" Dallas asked as he passed me and Trish a bottle of beer.

I laughed and pushed the bottle to my lips and drunk a mouth full. "I don't know. It's not exactly normal for me to be even fake-dating _any _celebrity, let alone Austin I'm-an-idiot Moon" I rested the bottle on my legs and sighed.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Dallas asked, nudging me with his elbow.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing, why would you say that?" I asked.

He raised a brow at me "I know you, Flamey. You always drink the whole bottle in one…unless there is something big on your mind, so what is it?" he asked with a smile.

I love his nicknames, they're so cute!

I laughed "It's cool how you know me. I don't know I guess I'm just confused about everything" I replied, taking another mouth full from the bottle.

He took the bottle off me and placed it next to him "Don't drink away your problems, talk to me or Trish. We'll always listen" Trish nodded along.

I grinned "Thanks guys, can I have my bottle back now?" I asked while putting on the 'puppy god face'. Dallas laughed and shook his head.

"Not until you tell us what's wrong" he replied.

I huffed and crossed my arms "Fine…it's this whole Austin moon thing" I said with a small smile. I saw Dallas frown but they gestured me to continue.

"I think. I think I'm staring to like him, as a person I mean" I looked down as I felt my face heat up.

"And, what's wrong with that?" they asked in unison. I frowned and looked up.

"Everything. He's Austin Moon. The guy I loathed for years because of how fake he was. The guy who I swore if I ever met, I'd shoot. But instead I end up falling for his charm- I mean um, enjoying his company" I replied.

"Flameo" Dallas said while putting his arm around me. "Nobody gives a shit who you're friends with. If you want to go hanging around with pop singing Barbie-boy's, then do it. It doesn't matter who it is. They always say opposites attract" he said with a smile looked forced.

I nodded "Thanks Dallas. I just…I don't want to get along with him, I'm just drawn to him for some reason" I explain.

Trish sighed "Isn't it obvious? You fucking like the guy. You're in denial at the moment. You never let anybody in flame. I'm saying this as a friend. If you don't give this guy a chance, you're going to miss out on him and he's pretty special"

I nodded "I know." I replied quickly.

She sighed "No. You don't. Seriously, I see the way your eyes light up when you talk about him. You just need to open your heart up and you might surprize yourself. Promise me you'll try" she said.

I nodded again "Promise" I whispered. I looked up and smiled "Can we…can we work on that song, now?" I asked sheepishly.

I've not been acting like myself lately.

Trish and Dallas looked at each other and nodded. They got up and got out Trish's bass, a spare drum set and my guitar and a microphone and stand.

"Under water right?" Trish asked, putting the strap around her neck.

I nodded. "I've finished it, here" I said while passing them the sheets of music.

Dallas read them and nodded. "Pretty deep" he said with a smile.

I laughed and walked up to the mic. "I finished it last night. I never thought I could write something like that before"

We set up the last parts and I gave them both a signal to start.

I began to strum the guitar softly

_Lay my head, under the water_

_Lay my head, under the sea_

I smiled and closed my eyes, forgetting where everything that was bothering me.

_Excuse me sir, am I your daughter?_

_Won't you take me back, take me back and see?_

I slammed down my hands onto the guitar and played more violently

_There's not a time, for being younger_

_And all my friends, are enemies_

_And if I cried Onto my mother_

_No she wasn't there, she wasn't there for me_

_Don't let the water drag you down_

_(Don't let the water drag you down)_

_Don't let the water drag you down_

_Broken lines, across my mirror_

_Show my face, all red and bruised_

_And though I screamed and I screamed, well no one came running_

_No I wasn't saved, I wasn't safe from you_

_Don't let the water drag you down_

_ (Don't let the water drag you down)_

_Don't let the water drag you down_

_Don't let me drown, don't let me drown in the waves,_

_ Oh_

_I could be found, I could be what you had saved_

_Saved_

_ saved_

_ saved..._

I let my hands slide over the guitar, letting out a sorrowful melody that I poured my heart into.

I started toplay softly again.

_Lay my head, under the water_

_Aloud I pray, for calamities_

_And when I wake from this dream, with chains all around me_

_No, I've never been_

_I've never been free_

_No, I've never been_

_ I've never been free_

_No, I've never been_

_ I've never been free __**(1)**_

I smiled and played the last part and turned towards Trish and Dallas.

"Fucking hell flame, you've got a right pair of pipes on you" Dallas said while standing up. I laughed and nodded.

"Thanks." I replied.

Trish smiled and pulled me into a hug "If you were our singer. We'd get so much further than we are now. Anyway, that song, what is it about?" she asked, crossing her arms.

I cleared my throat "Um, nothing really, I just made up some lyrics" I replied with a small smile.

We all spun around to the sound of laughing coming from the door.

"Robyn? Austin? What the fuck are you here for?" I asked, putting my guitar down.

"Nice to see you too, honey" Austin said with a wink.

I growled to myself and rolled my eyes. "Fuck off. Now I asked you, what are you doing here?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

Robyn giggled and walked up to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Chill. We're here for lesson 2" she said with a smile.

I let my mouth drop open "It's 7:30 at fucking night, I have plans!" I yelled.

She raised a brow at me "Oh look at that, now you're free" she replied with a smile. I groaned and stood up.

"But-But. Fine whatever" I huffed as I gave up. To be honest (mostly to myself) I was excited about spending more time with Austin…what's happening to me?!

Robyn smirked and turned to Trish and Dallas "What are you, her best friend and…boyfriend?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Pft, she wishes" Trish muttered under her breath earning a death glare from me.

"Actually, yes, Trish is my best friend, but Dallas..he's just a friend too" I replied with a small shrug.

Robyn laughed "Friend-zoned, too bad, dude" she shot a wink at Dallas.

He blushed a little "I, um, I turned her down" he mumbled.

Robyn turned to me "Seriously?" I nodded "Shame, he's hot, anyway get out, we need this room" she hissed. Trish got up and rolled her eyes.

"Later Flame" she said with a wave. I smiled back and nodded. Dallas got up and put my half full bottle in his hands.

"I don't trust you" he said with a smirk as he walked up to me. I rolled my eyes and smirked back.

"I'm sorry" I said putting on a pout. He scoffed.

"You're still not getting it back" he waved the bottle in front of my face he winked at me and kissed me cheek then followed Trish out.

That was really…unlike Dallas. Wait a fucking second. Was he jealous of me…and Austin?! Oh my god, I am so talking to him about that later.

"Earth to Ally" I snapped out of it and glared at Robyn.

"Don't call me that" I growled. She shrugged. I turned to Austin

"You're a little quite, cat got your tongue?" I asked with a suggestive wink.

He rolled his eyes "Whatever" he hissed.

"I had to wake him up from his 'beauty sleep'," she said with a giggle.

I raised a brow at him "Beauty sleep?" he glared at me as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

I grinned "Aw, you're already beautiful enough, darling." I mocked as I pinched his cheeks. He hit my hand away as Robyn cleared her throat.

"Lesson two" she said clapping her hands together.

I rolled my eyes "and what are we going to be doing in this lesson?" I asked impatiently.

She smirked "You're going to have your first kiss and many more after that.."

HOLY SHIT!

* * *

**(1): Under the water - the pretty reckless…this song describes more to why ally acts the way she does, which will be explained in either the next chapter or chapter 13 along with a twist J dun dun dun.**


	12. kissing

**Thought I'd update today instead of tomorrow because it only took me about an hour to write most of this anyway.**

* * *

**(Ally's p.o.v)**

Me and Austin both looked at each other with wide eyes. I turned back to Robyn

"No!" I said sternly.

She glared at me. "Excuse me?" she asked. I crossed my arms tightly.

"I said no…I. am. Not. Kissing. Him. Speak English, bitch? No freaking way" I snapped. She stormed over to me.

"Listen here, Ally. If you want that 2k they you'll do whatever the fuck I say. When I say jump, you say how high, now kiss him... with passion" she hissed. I stood still, glaring at her.

"Or are you not bad ass enough. Is whittle Awison Dawson too afwraid to kiss the famous hottie, Austin moon?" she said in a childish voice.

I clenched my fists and stormed over to Austin "I'll show you passion" I whispered. I took a hold of both sides of his collar and pulled him to me, crashing our lips together.

Shit, this feels…really good.

**(Austin's p.o.v)**

I stood there feeling really awkward as Robyn and Ally (what? Robyn calls her Ally) screamed at each other.

"Or are you not bass ass enough? Is whittle Awison Dawson too afwraid to kiss the famous hottie, Austin moon?" Robyn said in a very childish voice.

I swear I thought I saw Ally snap at this point. She stormed her way over to me and looked up at me, anger in her eyes.

"I'll show you passion" she whispered.

Before I could move she grabbed my collar and pulled me down to her, out lips colliding.

I completely froze for three reasons;

**One. **I really wasn't expecting that.

**Two. **I was _**kissing **_Ally, something I've wanted to do since I met her. Not that I'd ever admit that.

And...

**Three. **She was doing something with her tongue on my lip, that felt so good it should be illegal in all 50 states.

I felt my eyes shut tightly as I kissed her back. Her arms wrapped loosely around my neck as I placed both of my hands on her waist.

We broke away as we heard Robyn clapping while jumping up and down "Aww, that was amazing guys! You looked so loved up." she squealed.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah whatever. It was just a kiss" I knew I was mostly trying to convince myself about this.

_It was so much more than a kiss. _

"Yep. And I, should be an actress" Ally said with a smirk.

I don't care, I'm calling her 'Ally'…

"Who's fluffing their ego now, Ally" I said with a wink.

She glared at me. "Well at least mines not the size of china, _Austy_" she shot me a massive smirk and winked back.

I glared back at her "Don't try to cover up the facts, darling" I said confidently.

She raised a brow. "And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, crossing her arms.

I smirked and walked closer to her. The tips of our noses touching. "You, liked that kiss" I whispered so only she could hear it.

She laughed "Really?" I chuckled and nodded. "Well what can I say, you're pretty damn fine, Austin moon" her voice was now a whisper too.

She laughed and bit her lip as she looked up to my eyes.

I smirked as I bent down to kiss her again.

"Whoa, save the mushy shit for the camera's love-birds" Robyn yelled.

Ugh, god I hate her.

**(Ally's p.o.v)**

He glared back at me "Don't try to cover up the facts, darling" he said with a grin.

I raised a brow at him. God damn it, he's so sexy. "And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

He smirked and walked closer to me, our noses touching. "You, liked that kiss" he whispered huskily.

I laughed "Really?" I asked stubbornly. He chuckled and nodded.

Two could play this game, Moon. "Well what can I say, you're pretty damn fine, Austin moon" I whispered while standing on my tiptoes trying to get to his level.

I laughed and our eyes met. He smirked again as he bent down, about to kiss me again.

_Stop leaning in! Stop it, stop it!_

"Whoa, save the mushy shit for the camera's love-birds" Robyn yelled, causing me to jump back away from Austin.

I sighed with relief as Austin…glared at her?

I shrugged and walked over to Robyn "So lesson over? I did good right?" I asked excitedly.

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you did great." she said with a smile.

I grinned "So what in about 2 weeks these lessons will be over?" I asked.

She shook her head "Look, I'm paid to do this for the whole 'relationship' thing" she replied with a shrug.

I huffed "Yay." I said in a sarcastic tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Um can I talk to you.." she turned to face Austin "Alone, pop star, go find some slut to bang, but don't get caught" she said with a wink.

Austin smirked and almost ran out of the room.

I scoffed to myself. But, Robyn heard me. "Jealous?" she asked while smiling widely.

I shook my head "Pft, no. I don't get jealous. I-I-I make people jealous" I replied.

She nodded. "Uh, yeah okay then" she replied with a smirk.

"Hey, I thought you said we would be, um kissing a lot this lesson" I said trying to avoid eye contact

He sniggered "You wanna' kiss him" she mocked.

I shrugged "He _is _an awesome kisser" I replied with a grin.

She laughed and sat down, patting the seat next to her. "Sit." she demanded.

I did as I was told and sat down next to her. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"If you were deceiving someone but you really don't want to, would you tell them?" she asked.

What kind of question was that?!

I shrugged "I guess?" I replied.

She sighed again. "Ally," I glared at her.

"Don't call me that…" I almost begged.

She smiled and nodded. "I know, it reminds you of your dad so you only like him calling you it" she said.

I nodded "And Austin" my eyes widened "Shit, did I just say that…"

She smirked "Out loud? Yep." she said popping the 'p'.

I rolled my eyes then frowned "How in the hell did you know I only like my dad calling me it?" I asked.

She cleared her throat and turned away from me "I know a lot more about you than you think, Alison Marie Dawson" she said sheepishly.

"What are you some kinda' stalker?" I asked, raising a brow at her.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, but… I can tell you…"

* * *

**Boom. I'm gonna leave it there because I'm evil :D Whahahaha...**

**Hmm, what do you think Robyn's going to say? **


	13. The truth behind the mask

_**Warning: contains a descriptive sexual assault scene take care when reading**_

**I really couldn't stop writing for this chapter i had one of my 'creative moments' and I just wrote for ages.**

**Okay, so nobody guessed it. So, here's what she was going to say:**

* * *

She laughed and shook her head. "No, but… I can tell you…" her voice broke off.

"I can tell you that I know a lot more things about you than anybody else" she mumbled.

I frowned "Like what?" I asked.

She sighed "I know that you only like your dad calling you Ally, you renamed yourself flame after he kicked you out to try to forget him, I know that you joined the band at 14. You didn't want to, you were forced into it" she smiled at me.

I scoffed "I wasn't. I _wanted_ to join the band" I argued.

She rolled her eyes "Don't give me that bullshit. I know at 14, Emily found you and she promised you all these wonderful things; Money, fame, friends"

I avoided her eye contact. "...My dad was broke. He kept himself up at night crying because he couldn't even afford food. I thought I could help him" I murmured to myself. "What else do you know?" I asked.

She remained silent for a while. "I know the three reasons why you act like the way you do" she replied.

I felt my whole body tense up.

_She can't know. I haven't told anybody before._

"Prove it" I snapped defensively.

"Reason one: You _hated_ being pushed around… Reason two: To stay in the band." She said softly.

I sat up straight and started at her waiting for the last answer.

"And reason three, Josh." She whispered.

I stood up from the couch. "How do you know that? WHO FUCKING TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?!" I screamed.

She stood up and put her arms out in defence. "Ally calm down I haven't told anyone"

"GOOD! NOBODY CAN **_EVER _**KNOW." I screamed.

She smiled and walked up to me, putting her arms on my shoulders. "I really think you should tell someone, it's serious what he did" she whispered.

I pushed her arms off me. "You don't know what he's capable of. He'll kill me" I yelled back.

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Ally! It was illegal!" she replied, her voice starting to raise.

I shook my head. "I don't care. Nobody can know. No one. You have to swear not to tell anyone" I demanded.

She shook her head and laughed. "ALLISON DAWSON HE FUCKING ALMOST KILLED YOU!" she screamed.

I stormed up to her "Don't you think I fuckin' know that?! Did you think I forgot or something? I have to live with that fucking memory for the rest of my worthless life, thank you very fucking much!" I screamed back.

She looked down to the floor and took a step away from me. "Look, I'm sorry. It just sickens me that you have to spend almost everyday with him" she said softly.

I rolled my eyes "Don't act like you care, you don't know the half of it" I argued.

She laughed. "Yes, I do. I know _everything_ that's happened to you, Ally." she replied.

"H-how?" I asked hesitantly.

She sighed "I'm not just getting paid to teach you…" her voice trailed off as she looked down at her shoes. Her head snapped back up and she avoided my eyes.

"I'm also getting paid to spy on you **(1)**" she whispered.

I laughed "Okay. Where's the hidden cameras?" I asked, stilling laughing. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You're being serious?" I asked raising a brow at her.

She nodded slowly. "Yep. By Emily." she added.

I clenched my fists. "WHY?! Hasn't that bitch ruined my life enough? What the fuck have I done to her?" I began to walk around the room whispering to myself.

Robyn grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards her "She wanted to make sure nothing happened between you and Austin. She said if anything did, she'll kick you out of the band." she replied.

I scoffed "What so that's why you stopped us from kissing again?" I asked. She nodded.

I shook my head and walked to the other side of the room.

"She can fuck off. I can like whoever I fucking want to" I yelled.

I turned to see Robyn smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

She laughed "Nothing…You just admitted you like him" she sung.

I felt my cheeks burning up. "I-I-I don't like him per say. I just like his looks… and his hot body…and also his cute flirting… and also the way his eyes sparkle on the rarest occasions" I smiled dreamily.

"Girl, you got it back" Robyn sung again.

I laughed "Please, we're not in some random romance movie" I replied. "So, you're getting paid to spy on me, I don't know whether I should kick you out, kick your ass or ask you to explain" I said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and pulled my hand so we were both sat back on the couch. "Okay, at first I was only getting paid to teach you, then Emily said she'll pay me to stop you and Austin _'getting too close'_ and also to see if you say anything that she doesn't like. I agreed and I tried to find out as much about you as possible, and here we are" she explained.

I frowned "But, why doesn't Emily want me and Austin getting close. I mean, it's helping the band, right?" I asked.

"Well Emily has this theory. She knows that you like Austin and I know he likes you back, I told her and she think you're gonna' run off together" she said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes "So basically I'm her property" I mumbled under my breath.

She laughed then looked at me. "So, that song was basically about your past?" she asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah. That's why I was almost crying when I sung it. It means a lot to me" I mumbled.

"Ally" she whispered quietly. I turned to face her. "Can-can you tell me what happened…in your childhood?" she asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Everything was fine in my life when I was younger. I had a great group of friends and I got along with everybody easily. I got good grades and my parents loved me and always told me how proud they were of me.

My dad had his own store 'sonic boom' and my mom worked at a beauty salon…so I thought. I thought that my life couldn't get any better. When I was 11 I met Josh. He made me feel special, wanted. He told me how beautiful he thought I was, and I believed him. We became really close…too close.

I didn't really see what was wrong, I was only 11-13 at the time, but he was 14-16. He was more mature. He told me he knew something's about me. He said he knew my parents were broke, but I didn't. I asked him what he meant and he explained it to me. I didn't think much of it after that.

We became even closer. I would ditch school to hang out with him, alone. I would tell him my darkest secretes and he'd listen, he acted like he cared. But he didn't.

I remember the first he hit me. I was 12 and we were laid in some grass alone together. I told him that I liked a new boy in my class and he got annoyed and he slapped me across the face. He said he was sorry and that he'll never do it again. But, it continued. For a what felt like ages. I would end up with bruises all over my body, but I didn't want to lose him as a friend since, all my other friends weren't my friends anymore since I'd forgotten all about them. I turned 12 and I told my mom. She didn't believe me. I begged for her to make him stop, but she just ignored me. My dad was never good at that type of thing, he ust laughed at me and walked away. That was the day I realized you can't trust anyone, not even family. A month after my 12th birthday, Josh started acting weird around me. He would try to hug me and he'd kiss me. He-he felt me up. And I didn't know what was going on at the time. So I just let him…" I took a deep breath and blinked away the tears in my eyes.

"You don't have to tell me-" I cut her off.

"No, it's okay. He continued to feel me up for months. Then he got worse. He tried to get me to take my clothes off for him. I was fucking 12. It was sick and wrong, but…I did it. I stripped for him, many times. I didn't know what the hell I was doing at the time. A year of being his personal sex tease. Then I turned 13.

I remember him telling me I was 'a woman now' he took me back to the place were he first hit me. He kissed me, hard and aggressively. I didn't kiss back but I let him kiss me and let him touch me up again. I ran home that night and I completely broke down. While girls my age were out playing with their friends, I was a 16 year olds toy.

A couple of months of that and there was a day when he said he wanted to show me something. He led me to an empty street with loads drunk men on it, it was late at night. He took me into a strip club and pointed to a woman who was dancing in front of a fat bastard. It was my mom. I looked up to her my whole life, until that moment. I almost passed out when I saw her. I screamed and she saw me. The look on her face was heartbreaking. She seemed so ashamed. Josh dragged me out before she could explain. That night, my mom went missing. All of her things were gone. She left a note for me. It said..."

* * *

_Ally, my sweet, sweet daughter,_

_I can't express how sorry I am that you saw me like that. I knew I should have told you sooner. But the lie about me working in a beauty salon was a good cover up and me and your father didn't want you to think your mother was a slut. I hated the way you looked at me that night. It made me feel so worthless, but it's not your fault. It's my own. You need a better role model than me. And I hope that someday you'll find one. So, I'm leaving. I wont tell you where, I just want you to know that you'll be in my heart always. And I believe in you. _

_Love always, your mother._

* * *

I sniffled "She fucking left us. My dad didn't sleep for weeks after that. The money issues got worse, he could even afford food. Meanwhile, I was being the selfish little brat I am. I'd spend a full day with Josh, leaving my father alone for hours. I wouldn't care that he'd cry every night. I was just too self obsessed to see any of it. I forgot about the whole Josh incident. Until a day where he took me to his house. His mom was out for a business trip."

**-flashback- **

**"Joshy, why are we at your house?" I asked as I giggled. He smiled at me and took my hand.**

**"I want to show how much I love you" He replied and led me into his house. **

**I nodded "Okay." I cried enthusiastically.**

**He suddenly stopped and turned to face me. "Do you love me, Ally-pie?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.**

**He smirked "Good." he replied while pushing me up against a wall. He violently kissed me, grabbing hold of my throat tightly. I let out a cry of pain and fear. He ripped his mouth away from mine and began to undo my top.**

**"No. Josh please don't" I cried. **

**He slapped me. "Shut up." he spat. He undid my top and pulled it off me. He quickly moved down to my pants and took them off. **

**"HELP!" I screamed. He slapped me again and put his hand around my mouth. **

**"Shut the fuck up" he hissed. He took off my underwear and dropped my body to the floor. I backed up against the wall.**

**He kicked me hard in the rib. I let out a loud cry of agony. "You said you loved me, Ally!" he screamed.**

**I hugged my knees. "I do, Josh. I do love you" I yelled in defence. **

**"Lying bitch. You don't love me" He argued as he pulled my up by my hair, pulling some of it out. **

**I cried as I felt a warm liquid run down my face softly. "Ouch. Josh. I think I'm bleeding, help me" I cried.**

**He rolled his eyes and threw me against the wall. He grabbed both of my shoulders and held me down as he punched me in the nose. He let go of my lifeless body and I fell to the floor, couching up blood. **

**He kicked me again. "H-HELP" I screamed. He put his index finger under my chin and lifted my head up.**

**"You're a slut, just like your mother" he spat in my face and threw me to the floor. My face colliding with the cold tiles.**

**"Shit, Ally. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he cried as he dropped to my side. "Please. You can't tell anyone" He pleaded. **

**-End of flashback-**

"That's when I blacked out." I mumbled. "After that I didn't see him until about a year later, when I joined the band. But after that night. I changed inside. I started yelling at my dad. I started to skip school more and more. I became like I am today." I explained while wiping away stray tears that fell from my eyes.

"I Haven't thought of that day since today, I didn't want to" I whispered.

"Fucking hell. I didn't know that part of the story. I knew he almost killed you but it went on for that long?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"Please Robyn. Please don't tell anyone. I'm begging you. Just act like normal" I begged.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll act like normal but... I wont be happy about it"

I smiled "Thank you" I replied.

If I never have to tell that story again, it would be too soon.

* * *

**(1): Who saw that coming? :D**

**All raise your hands if you really hate ****Josh at the moment…**


	14. Fights

**Hello my amazing readers :)**

**You are all soo awesome. The things you guys said in your reviews was so heart-warming that I just wanted to write non stop. Buuuuuttttttt sadly, I do actually have a life outside the world of fanfiction and it gets in the way, a lot.**

**And I'm truly sorry to announce that Austin did _not _over hear Ally's story. I was going to head in that direction but I got an idea that I liked a lot better in which you'll will have to wait and see what it is…**

* * *

**(Ally's p.o.v)**

-The next day-

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I really wasn't looking forward to this performance tonight. Stupid Robyn has volunteered to help out back stage, which is where me and josh will be, together, can you say awkward much…

I begged her not to do anything idiotic and she agreed. Luckily.

I applied the rest of my lipstick and grabbed my guitar. For once, I looked decent. I looked more like the old me than I ever had done.

I had on, a pair of old worn out skinny jeans, a black baggy shirt, a pair of green converse and my make up was natural. And, well I actually like it. All of it.

I grabbed my guitar as I heard a loud car horn from outside and ran out of my door.

"Jesus Christ the apocalypse is coming, you're actually wearing stuff a 16 year old should" Trish yelled as she raised her head out of the window.

I shot her my middle finger and hopped inside the van. "Hey guys" I mumbled quietly.

They all greeted me before the van sped off down the street.

"Wow, Flame, you look…pretty" Dallas said with a smile.

I smiled in return. Then remember about his attitude when Austin was around. "Thanks, Dallas, can I talk to you when we get to the club?" I asked.

He nodded "Well get ready to talk, 'cos we're here" Emily spat, stopping the van.

I rolled my eyes "interfering whore" I muttered under my breath. Everyone got out of the van apart from me and Dallas.

"S'up? Flameo?" he asked, causally leaning against the van door.

I sighed "Dallas, when Robyn and Austin came and told me that it was time for the second lesson, you acted differently…you kissed me on the cheek, Were-…were you jealous?" I asked hesitantly.

He chuckled and smiled at me "Of course not Flame. I love you and everything, I just don't feel that way about you, you're like a little sister to me" he said with another laugh.

I smiled and nodded "Totally, it just seemed a little strange since you saw Austin and then kissed me it was like you-" I cut myself of by heading deep into thought.

_Austin, _where the fuck did he disappear to last night. He normally follows Robyn around like a lost puppy.

I quickly jumped out of the van and ran inside, pushing past the crowd. I opened the door leadin to backstage. Dallas hot on my heels.

"Robyn, have you seen Aust-" my mouth dropped open. Everyone was stood in a huge circle, shouting and screaming as two people on the floor rolled around, the person on top throwing punches at them like there was no tomorrow.

I ran over and saw Robyn, on top of Josh. "STOP IT!" I screamed.

"How" she punched him in the nose "dare" and another punch "you" and another "do" again. "that to her" she screamed while completely rearranging his face.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around to see Austin, watching the fight. I let out a sigh of relief. "You missed it, she just started randomly attacking him for no reason, I don't care… there's something I don't like about that prick" he said with a small smile.

I laughed nervously. I turned back to the fight and took a deep breath.

I can't believe I'm going to defend this ass hole.

"ROBYN" I screamed as I ran over to her and dragged her off him.

She stopped and turned to face me, anger still lingering in her eyes. "What the fuck, Ally. You know what he did, he deserves every bit he gets" she yelled at me.

I shook my head. "You said you weren't going to do anything fucking stupid, you annoying little slut! Keep out of my business, it's none of your concern what happened in the past!" I screamed, finding new anger inside of me.

She stood silent for a second then laughed "Seriously? You're just going to let him get away with it? For a short period of time I thought that it was actually your past that made you the way you are. But no, you're just fucked up. You're so screwed up your own father knew it" she yelled back.

I clenched my fists and threw them at her, hitting her eye.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed.

She looked at me, her eye tightly shut. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I didn't know what I was saying…" her voice trailed off.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, heading for the door. "Anyone needs me I'll be in the van" I mumbled.

"What about the show?" Emily yelled after me.

I turned around "Fuck your show" I spat before walking out of the door, slamming it behind me. I stormed out of the club into the fresh night air.

I let the air fill my lungs before going back into the van. I sighed as I sat down on the seats.

God, Robyn's right. I am fucked up. My own father knew it. I'm going to end up like my mom, alone with no hope at all, wherever she was anyway.

I leant my head back against the chair and closed my eyes.

Why _am _I so screwed up. I guess the josh thing didn't help, at all. But, I could've stopped myself from drinking, from smoking, partying and I didn't have to screw around with all those guys. I mean, i havent done it since the whole 'fake-dating' thng.

But, I brought my crappy life onto myself. And all I could do now was watch while everyone around me grew up, and I stayed the same poor defenceless flam- Ally Dawson. I'm not Flame anymore. Flame is dead to me. I'm Ally again. But I'm still broken, changing my name doesn't change who I am.

I snapped my head up as I heard a knock on the side of the van.

I frowned and opened the door. "Austin?" I asked, staring at the guy in front of me.

He smiled at me before letting himself in and closing the door behind himself. "Hey" he replied while climbing into the seat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting comfortable again.

He shrugged "Everyone was too concerned about Robyn and that idiot Josh to come and check on you…so I did" he mumbled.

I smiled to myself and nodded. "Um…thanks, I guess" I mumbled back.

He turned around so he was facing me "So you gonna' tell me what that was all about?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you seriously have to know _everything_?" he grinned and nodded. I sighed "I'm sorry Austin, I can't tell you, it's too personal." I replied.

He narrowed his eyes at me "So it was about you?" he asked.

I laughed and nodded. "Catch on fast don't ya', Moon" I said with a smirk.

He chuckled and relaxed again.

_Should I ask him?! G_od, just fucking ask him for crying out loud.

"um, Austin" I whispered.

He obviously heard me because his head shot up. He turned to look at me. "Yeah?" he replied lazily.

I chew on the side of my mouth "Do-do you think I'm a screw up?" I asked sheepishly.

He frowned and sat up properly. I copied his actions so we were only a couple of inches apart.

"Honestly, I did when I first met you. But now. I don't. you're far from it Ally, flame" he smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Just call me Ally, _famous-boy_" I replied sarcastically.

Great, our _second moment…_

He stopped smiling and stared at me. I suddenly began to feel nervous…not again.

I gulped and stared back at him. We both started to lean in.

Hopefully this time there wont be Robyn to stop us.

I closed my eyes as our lips brushed. "What the fuck is this?" a voice boomed into the van.

I jumped back from Austin "perfect timing" I mumbled to myself.

I turned to face the intruder. I raised a brow at them "Dallas?"my eyes widened and I moved away from Austin.


	15. You can't tell Austin, Austin

**Hey guys! 15th chapter woohoo! Anyway, let's get on with this shizzle.**

* * *

(Ally's p.o.v)

_I jumped back from Austin "perfect timing" I mumbled to myself._

_I turned to face the intruder. I raised a brow at them "Dallas?" my eyes widened and I moved away from Austin._

He glared at Austin and turned to me. "What in the world were you thinking?!" he screamed at me, pulling me out of the van by my wrists.

I pulled my wrists free as we stood outside of the van. "It's not any of your concern! You're acting like I was about to sleep with him or something!" I yelled back.

He clenched his fists. "I bet you fucking were. You _are _a slut. God, why do you always make bad decisions?" he asked.

I laughed dryly. "Slut? That's a new one" I commented sarcastically.

"Why don't you, and everybody else fuck the hell outta' my life. It's my choice on who I want to kiss, so just fuck off" I screamed.

He took a hold of my wrists again "You're going home." he demanded.

I fought back but he tightening his grip. "That hurts you dick wipe" I yelled, pulling with all my force.

He spun around and began inches away from me. "Good because now you know the pain you've caused everyone in your life. We care about you. Your dad cares about you. Trish cares about you. Emily cares about you. I bet fucking Josh even cares about you. I care about you, you're like a sister to me. That asshole there!" he pointed to Austin, who was now out of the van, staring at us.

"Does _not _fucking care about you, he only wants to get into your pants" he screamed, while griping my wrist with all his strength.

I let out a yelp of pain. I raised my hand and slapped him across the cheek, causing him to let go.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU FUCKING CARE ABOUT ME?!" I screamed, my eyes filling up with salty tears.

"You've known for two whole fucking years how I felt about you. And you sat there, flirting with me, leading me on, only so you could break my heart and tell me 'we're only friends, sorry' well sorry doesn't cut it. Not this time. I'm sick of everyone. Everything. I just hate it all!" I screamed, the tears now falling down my cheeks.

"Maybe Austin doesn't care about me. Maybe he is only trying to get into my pants. I fucking know that. Did you not think I knew that. Did you not think that maybe I wanted to kiss him? But no, you have to be in control of everything" I continued.

He stood there in shock. He sighed. "I'm sorr-" I cute him off.

"Did you not hear me? I said sorry doesn't cut it. Now if you'll excuse me, my and my slutty ass are going to a club" I spat. I turned around and stormed off towards town.

Welcome back, flame. I've missed you.

"Ally! Wait!" a voice called from behind me.

I carried on walking, getting faster with every step. "Fuck off" I hissed.

They ran up to the front of me and stopped me. "Fuck off, Austin" I repeated while walking past him.

He carried on walking next to me. "Why aren't you listening to me, I want to be alone" I cried.

He stopped me by putting both hands on my shoulders. "I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid. I do care about you" he whispered.

_Take that Dallas, you mf-er. _

I felt a small smile tug on the corners of my lips. "Thanks, that's very…Austin of you" I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and we started to walk again, into the nearest club.

* * *

An hour later and who knows how much alcohol was in my system. All I knew was that, I was completely pissed out of my mind. On the other hand Austin wasn't drinking, so he'll actually remember what happened tomorrow.

I turned towards Austin "I wanna' go home" I said while tugging on his arm.

He chuckled. "Okay. C'mon" he replied while taking my hand and dragging me through the mix of sweaty bodies.

I sighed as I felt the cold air hit my face. I pulled Austin back and his face came close to mine. "I have a secret" I said with a giggle.

He frowned "What secret?" he asked.

I giggled again and tapped my nose. "I have lots of secrets, that you don't know, Austin" I said with a smile.

**(Austin's p.o.v)**

Wow, she must be completely out of it. I smirked "Ally, you have to tell me your secrets, or the world will end" I said, biting down on my tongue so I didn't laugh.

She gasped "Oh no! Super Dawson so the rescue! Okay, you can't tell Austin, Austin...Because he'll get mad" she whispered.

I hesitantly nodded "I wont tell Austin" I replied.

She frowned and walked closer to me "You-you have to promise me. He can never know, pinky promise!" she cried while holding out her pinky.

I laughed and connected our pinky's shaking them up and down. "I Promise, Ally" I said with a sigh.

She nodded and pulled away. "Okay... he hurt me, Austin, badly." she yelled while storming her foot, almost falling over.

I grabbed her waist and helped to gain her balance. "How did he hurt you?" I asked.

She sat down on the sidewalk and I sat next to her, our arms touching. "He hit me" he whispered

I felt my whole body clench up. "Who hit you, Ally!" I asked. I felt anger rise up inside of me.

She let out a sob. "We used to be best friends and I cared about him and he cared about me. But he started to make me strip for him. And he touched me. I was only 12. And he hit me because I liked another boy. When I turned 13 he said I was woman and I was grown up now. He took me back to his place and tried to rape me. And when I stopped him he hit me until I passed out. It scared me, Austin. And now I have to spend everyday looking at his face." she was obviously crying onto my shoulder now since I felt the wetness seep through the material of my shirt.

I took my index finger and placed it under her chin, lifting her head up. "Ally, you have to tell me who did that to you" I replied softly.

She sniffled "J-j-josh. He did it. You can't tell Austin. He will think I'm a big freak and a slut!" she began to sob again.

I wiped away the tears with my thumb "Ally, Austin would never think that. He cares about you." I said.

She shook her head "N-no he doesn't he always flirts with me he wants my body, and I've only known him for a while" she argued, while looking down.

_She wont remember a thing…_

I sighed and forced her head back up, making our eyes meet. "He might have only know you for a short time. But you've changed him Ally. You've made him a better man. Your love of music has inspired him and reminded him why he went into the music industry in the first place. And the only reason he flirts with you…is to hide the fact he's in love with you"

Holy shit, did I just say that?!

She giggled and bit her lip "Thank you, Austin, you're the best" she whispered. Her forehead crashed into mine and she let out small breaths. She had fallen asleep.

I picked her up bridal style and began to walk, thinking about what just happened.

I just admitted I loved Ally, to her face and she wont remember any bit of it. Fuck.

God, what do I do now?

Well there's one thing I do know now.

As soon as I see him, I'm going to fucking kill that cretin, Josh!

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN. Sorry. **

**Who else thinks Ally is adorable when she's drunk:3**

**Note: I'm working a new story (but what else is new there, right) which I'm really exited about because it's based on my favourite film 'beastly' can't wait to show you guys it...just letting ya know:)**


	16. hangover

**Here's the thing, I really did plan on updating yesterday, but I was throwing up (sorry, too much information?) so that's why I didn't but I'm a lot better now so here we are! **

**Thank you too every single reviewer I feel like I don't say that enough so thanks and I wuv ****you, you rock!**

* * *

Ouch. Pain. Pain. Headache. Pain. Headache. Sunlight.

"Shut the god damn drapes, dad" I mumbled into my sheets.

I heard a chuckle and I spun over to see Austin sat next to me on my bed. I let out a high pitch scream.

He jumped back, falling off the bed.

"Austin?" I asked, looking down at him on the floor.

He glared at me "No, it's the fuckin' tooth fairy" he snapped while getting up.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" I mumbled.

He turned towards me and stormed up to me "Actually I didn't sleep I spent the whole night holding your hand because you had a stupid nightmare" he hissed.

My mouth fell open. Whoa...unexpected much? "Um, th-thanks" I stammered while lowering my head

He nodded slightly. "Something about Josh" he said while crossing his arms.

My head snapped up and I smiled weakly "How rude am I? Do you want any breakfast?" I asked cheerfully while walking out of the door.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back "Ally. Tell me the truth" he warned.

I cleared my throat "There's nothing to tell, I hate him and I dreamed about him trying to kiss me" I mumbled.

He scoffed "Bullshit! Don't fuckin' lie to me. I know what he did" he snapped.

I ripped my arm from him "You don't know shit, Austin." I snapped back. He laughed and his glare deepened.

"Well that's funny, because you told me the whole story yesterday, when you were pissed out your head" he replied icily.

I felt my eyes build up with tears "Please, just forget I told you" I whispered.

Then he did something _very_ unexpected. He pulled me into a hug. I embraced the hug, taking it in. I felt a smile tug on my mouth. He pulled away and scratched the back of his neck.

I smiled nervously at him "Thanks" I mumbled.

He laughed "For what?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes "For caring" I replied with a smile.

He smirked "I don't. I just wanted to get into your pants" he said with a wink.

I shook my head and playfully slapped his arm. "You're an idiot" I said with a smirk.

"But you love it" he replied walking up to me.

It's a trap! Just turn and run.

I backed up from him, my back hitting the wall after a few steps. He smirked and walked closer to me, putting his arms on the wall behind trapping me between him. I think this guy **really** wants to kiss me.

I gulped and bit my lip lightly.

"What's this, Is fearless Ally Dawson, nervous?" his smirk widening.

I laughed nervously "No, yo-you wish, M-Moon" I stuttered.

_Smooth, Dawson, very smooth..._

He chuckled and leaned in "Hopefully this time we wont get interrupted" he whispered huskily.

I laughed and leaned in.

"FLAME!" a voice screamed as the door crashed open.

I jumped away from him, again.

"Oh for the love of..." Austin yelled, throwing himself onto my bed.

I laughed and turned towards the door "Hey Trish" I greeted. How in the name of god did she get in here. Oh right, she has key...

She smiled and gestured towards Austin "So Dallas is right? You're banging him? Oh my god I thought you hated him!"

I rolled my eyes "Okay for starters don't mention that ass hole's name in my house. I'm not banging him and...well, we're kinda' on good terms now" I shrugged.

She smirked and nodded "So I see, I was interrupting something?" she asked with a suggestive smile.

"No" I replied quickly.

"Yep" Austin said straight after me, popping the 'p'.

I walked over to the bed and picked up a pillow and threw it at his face.

He laughed and winked at me. "Ass" I mumbled to myself.

"Well I can see you're busy, I'm going to work, you two have fun...but not too much fun, remember he's older than you" she said glaring at Austin.

"Dude, by a year! Just go" I hissed. She stuck her tongue out at me and walked out.

I smiled at Austin "Hello" I sung awkwardly.

I'm _never _awkward...the fuck. Ugh, I'm acting like myself again..well I am called 'Ally' again by most people now... GAH!

Did I just say gah?!

I avoided his gaze "So, um, I'm going down stairs, you can, whatever... bye" I said quickly almost running out of the room.

I quickly walked into the living room.

I covered my eyes with my hands and massaged my temples.

What the hell happened last night?!

Oh god, did I? With him? I wonder how good he was, I bet was quite good... ew NO! It's barbie-boy I'm talking about! And besides if he was good, I'd remember it.

Okay this is stupid I'll just ask him.

I turned around and stopped in my tracks.

Wait, I can't just waltz in there and just say _"Hey Austin did we have sex last night, because I don't remember a thing! So you must've not been that good, right?"_

That would be awkward as hell.

"Ally?" a voice said besides me.

I jumped and turned towards Austin "You need to stop that, or I will kill you" I warned him.

He smirked "What's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed and leant against the wall. He leant besides me. "I just...did we, do anything last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, you loved it and you were very...vocal" he said with a smirk.

My mouth dropped open.

"I'm joking" he said quickly holding his hands out in surrender.

I shook my head "Like I said, you're an idiot" I replied with a grin.

"You know we're gonna' have to talk about this whole Josh thing?" he asked.

I sighed "Or..." I replied

He rolled over the wall so he was practically on top of me.

"We can start were we left off a moment ago?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes "I bet you say that to all the girls" I replied in a sarcastic girly voice.

He smirked "Only to the special ones" he said checking me out.

I scoffed "Okay, that one was way too cheesy" I said with a smirk.

He sighed "Stop ruining the moment" he whispered.

"Honey, the moment was ruined when Trish walked in on us" I shuddered at the thought.

He laughed "I wonder what would've happened if she didn't, lets-" I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hands.

"If you say 'lets find out', I'll be forced to throw you out onto the streets." I snapped.

He licked my hand...yep. He licked my hand!

"Gross!" I shrieked and pulled my hand away.

He let out a deep breath "Thank god. I thought you were going to suffocate me" he said holing his chest and puffing in and out dramatically.

"You're such a drama queen" I mocked.

He glared at me "You mean king" he replied.

I smirked and ran my fingers through his hair "Well with all that hair...I'm not so sure"

He smirked "You know something, you're really hot when you have a hangover" he said with a wink. Well that ones new.

I tilted my head to the side "Whoa, Austin Moon is complementing me, this is my dream come true!" I squealed sarcastically.

He pressed his body back up against mine "C'mon Ally, before someone interrupts us again" he whispered. He placed his lips centimetres away from mine.

I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"I don't think we'll be interrupted" I whispered back.

He frowned "How do you know?" he asked.

I bit my lip slightly "Because when I came down...I locked the front door" I whispered before closing the gap between our lips.

* * *

**Personally, I find this chapter rather cute:3 **


	17. Psychopathic girlfriend

**Damatic Chapter! Get really to be excited:D**

* * *

I bit my lip slightly "Because when I came down...I locked the front door" I whispered before closing the gap between our lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my eyes fluttered closed as his hands found their way to my waist. He kissed back and I felt his lips smile through the kiss.

I felt a buzz through my pocket "Austin" I mumbled into his lips. He ignored me and deepened the kiss.

"Austin, my phone" I tried again but he did the same.

I mentally sighed and bit down on his lip and he jumped back. I already missed the feeling of his lips on mine.

"What the fuck?" he yelled.

I rolled my eyes "My phone's ringing, if you actually listened to me and not carried on almost swallowing me up then you would have heard me." I replied getting my phone out of my pocket.

"It's Robyn" I mumbled before hitting answer "Hello" I said.

I heard her sigh "I thought you died or something what took you so long?" she asked.

I glanced towards Austin "I was...distracted" I replied.

"Whatever, third lesson, now, meet me at your little club, in half an hour " she said before hanging up.

I scoffed and placed my phone back into my pocket "Um she said we need a 3rd, you know, lesson" I mumbled.

He nodded. "We better go" he replied while walking over to the door.

I followed him out into the air and locked the door to my apartment. "I'll call a cab" he mumbled while fumbling with his expensive phone.

I laughed "A cab? You're the most adored guy in the country and you're going to call a freakin' cab" I raised a brow at him and tapped the front of my foot on the side-walk.

He smirked and shook his head at me. "We don't need anyone following us" he replied.

I scoffed "Austin! You haven't been in any kind of media spot light for about 2 months, I'm surprised people haven't forgotten who you are" I snapped.

It was true. Ever since we started this fake dating thing it's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth. I thought the whole reason for the relationship was to get _more _publicity. It's probably due to the fact that he never leaves my side now. I'm not really complaining he's good company and all, but we did all this to get noticed.

* * *

The cab ride there was awkward as hell.

The driver started to freak out and asked for a picture, autograph and for a strand of his hair. Fuckin' freak. Maybe he's not been forgotten. And there I was standing there like I'm invisible. What was so good about Austin anyway?! Sure he's hot as hell and his voice is, okay. But his songs are awful and his whole image screams desperate. I mean the Hollywood 'bad boy' it's been done. And he takes it all for granted. He _hates _being famous, he wont sign autographs, he wont tale pictures with his fans, it's almost like he'd rather be normal.

I'll admit, the first time I heard about him, I fell in love with him at the first glance. He had 'it'; blonde hair, gorgeous eyes, the voice, the dance moves, everything, he's just damn perfect.

And yet he's so imperfect too.

He's bratty, needy, a show off, annoying flirty, not to mention his giant ego. One minute I want to kiss him senseless, the next I want to kill him. He's changed me so much, I haven't decided if it's for good or bad yet. I'm 'Ally' now. I don't party every night, I don't drink until I can't remember my own name, I don't sleep with a different guy every night, and I haven't smoked in a month and I don't even fuckin' miss it...

**Agh.** Why does he have to do this to me?! I mean he obviously has this 'thing' about me since he was almost swallowing me whole about 10 minutes ago. Even if it's just because he just wants me for sex.

Why? That's all I want to know. Why me? There are girls queuing in a 5 mile long queue just to get a picture with him. I've gotten death threats from these 'die hard fans'

And here I am, making out with, flirting with him, hanging out with him...falling for him. I've turned into one of _them!_ A zombie of Austin Moon. Always wanting and never being able to have. Following his every move and praying that one day he'll look at me and see the want I have for him.

I have to admit, he's defiantly different. Spending 2 months with someone helps you realize how much you can actually get along. Yeah, we spend 3 thirds of the day flirting and teasing each other. But he's sweet in a way. I've seen he side of him that nobody else has ever seen.

It's so annoying and confusing. I just wish I'd never met Austin moon. Maybe my life would actually make sense.

I sighed as I got out of the cab and walked into the deserted club. It was weird seeing it so empty. I waved as I saw Robyn leaning against the back stage door. "It's 'bout time" she mumbled to herself while opening the door.

_I should ask about the publicity thing. _

"Before we start..." she said while shutting the door. She threw a couple of magazines at us, Austin catching each one.

"What's this?" I asked, taking a magazine from him and reading it aloud.

"Austin Moon murdered by psychopathic girlfriend?!" I screeched. What happened to Austin staying out of the media, oh god I've jinxed myself.

I quickly took the others and read them aloud again.

"Austin Moon's controlling girlfriend goes too far" I clenched my fists and took the last magazine.

I smiled sarcastically "Ally Dawson asks boyfriend to 'step down' from the spot light..." I sighed "well that's just peachy." I threw the magazines onto the table in front of me.

Robyn smirked at me "I thought you wanted fame?" she asked.

I scoffed "Not when I'm being called a murdering psychopath" I spat. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, It's just gossip." she replied.

I laughed dryly and stood up "No. You don't get it. Emily's gonna' be on my ass for this. She's been looking for a reason to kick me out" I screamed.

"Who gives a shit?" she argued back.

I glared at her "I do." I hissed. "I've worked my fuckin' ass off to stay in that band and I'm not about to let a pretty-boy celebrity and a lying bitch ruin that" I was seriously pissed.

She shook her head "Just calm down. I'll make sure she doesn't, besides we're going to stop these rumours anyway" she said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down "Whoever started this shit I will rip out their throat" I warned into the air.

"And what good will that do? You started the rumours yourselves. You were told to get noticed as possible, but chose not to listen and this is what you end up with" she replied with a shrug.

I sighed in defeat "Fine, I get it, whatever. We'll go in public anything to stop this bullshit from spreading" I mumbled.

Austin nodded in agreement, staying silent like always.

I picked up the magazine accusing me of 'murdering' Austin and skimmed through it.

'_I bet you've all been wondering where the famous heart-throb, Austin Moon, has gotten to? Well we have been too. So we did some digging around and found some very interesting information. _

_It turns out that the pop star's girlfriend, Ally Dawson is a little too clingy. We were told by an anonymous insider that Ally has had it in for the pop star since she caught him kissing another girl. We've heard that she brutally murdered the poor boy in his apartment, Maybe this is the cause of Austin's disappearance. We certainly hope not'_

I scoffed "Where do people come up with this bullshit?" I yelled as I threw the magazine back in its place.

I rested my head in my hands and sighed deeply to myself.

"What wrong, darling?" an unfriendly voice asked from the doorway. I snapped my head up and gulped silently.

"J-J-Josh?" I laughed nervously as I felt Austin tense up besides me.

"Why so stressed? Maybe I can help" he remarked with a wink.

Austin stood up "Touch her and I'll fuckin' kill you" he growled.

Josh smirked and walked closer to us. "What you going to do, stop me?" he asked with a laugh.

This time Robyn stood up and walked over to us. They both stood in front of me protectively.

"Why don't you fuck off you sick, twisted prick" Robyn spat.

Josh glanced at me. His jaw tightened. _Oh shit._

"Alison, dear. Did our little... secret, slip out?" he asked, venom leaking out with every word.

This can't be good.

* * *

**umm, sorry about leaving it there..**


	18. I can't do this

**This story is (kinda) almost finished. About another 10 chapters to go...Dang it. **

* * *

I gulped and slid back into my seat. He smirked and walked closer to me, causing Austin and Robyn to take a step back.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I stammered completely terrified. He rolled his eyes and continued walking slowly up to us.

"Listen here you-you prick. Stay away from her or I'll be forced to call the cops. You're disgusting, she was a kid you twisted wanker!" Robyn screamed.

Josh smirked wider and checked me out from head-to-toe. "What can I say? She had a damn fine ass" he replied cockily, trying to grab my arm.

_Bang!_

Austin lashed out and threw a punch at Josh. His fists landed directly on his nose earning him a satisfying 'click'.

Josh hissed in pain and held his bleeding nose. "What the fuck dude! I wasn't going to fucking hurt her" he spat.

Austin smirked, looking pleased with himself "Once a pervert, always a fuckin' pervert" he replied icily.

I couldn't help but laugh at Josh's cries of pain. I know, it's sick.

His head snapped up and he shot me a death glare. "Why are you laughing you little slut?" he hissed.

I winced and looked down to the floor.

"Don't talk to her like that" Robyn hissed as she glared at him.

He scoffed "Shut the fuck up" he argued, slapping Robyn across the face.

Robyn let out a cry of pain and held her red cheek.

He was totally asking for another punch.

I stood up, finally having enough courage inside of me. "Don't fucking touch her you low life twat" I spat.

His eyes lit up and he smirked. "Finally. I love it when you get angry, it's hot." he said with a wink.

I gritted my teeth and smiled. "Why don't you get your slimy, dirty ass out of here before I kick it out, _Joshua" _I felt a smirk of accomplishment spread across my lips.

His eyes darkened. "Now, now _Alison. _We want to stay in the band, don't we now?" He replied.

I rolled my eyes. "That band, would be nothing without me. It's taken me 2 fuckin' years to figure that out. But now I know. You take that band and shove right up your skinny ass." I spat.

He rolled his eyes and smirked "You think you're good enough now? Now that you're dating that perfect blonde bastard. But you know what 'flame' it's not real. It's pretend. Someday he'll find someone prettier, skinnier, smarter and more perfect than you, and he'll leave you, forever. You'll be alone again and nobody will give a flying shit. You'll start drinking again, you'll start to smoke again, you'll go out every night and bring home a different guy every night, but you'll still feel that hole inside of you, just like Dallas. Yes, we all knew about how 'in love' you were with him" I felt my body tremble as I looked down at the floor and let my tears fall.

"Please. Stop" I mumbled.

"You promised yourself never to fall in love, didn't you. But you did. You fell for the boy you can never have. You think you're so big and tough. But in the end you're just a small, weak, pathetic girl who can't do anything right." he spat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SON OF A BITCH" I screamed. He laughed and walked up to me, pushing Austin and Robyn out of his way.

He brought his lips to my ear and I heard a muffled chuckle hit my ear drums. "The truth hurts darling. You never loved Dallas did you. It was all about attention. You crave the shit. Miss Ally Dawson being ignored her whole life so she finally takes the bad road just so people will notice her" he whispered.

I snapped my head to look at him "I told you that out of trust" I hissed. He nodded.

"I know. And you also told me that you had a secret stash of Austin Moon posters, even though you 'hated him' which I knew was a lie" he said out loud.

I gritted my teeth and felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. "I was fucking 14" I replied.

"What about the fact that you told me that your dad had burned all your things" he said with a smirk.

"Shall I go on about how you tried to starve yourself just so you could stay in the band?" he said with an obnoxious smirk.

I shot him a death glare "If you want to keep your dick attracted to your body, I'd stop now if I were you" I mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Look, the tough girl act comes out again. You really are a living version of Hannah Montana. You may think that your little act gets all the guys to like you. But deep down you and me both knew the truth" he whispered into my ear.

"Poor Ally Dawson. The girl who fell in love with Austin Moon, all in a month" he whispered into my ear. "You'd start an argument with him just to talk to him. But guess what doll-face. He doesn't feel the same way. No matter how much he flirts with you. Your still a slut in his eyes. And you know that deep down. Because you _are_ just a worthless slut. You're wasting your time. He doesn't feel the same way. So just give up because he doesn't love you back" he whispered.

"Get out now, or I'll call the manager" Robyn hissed as she pointed to the door. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the door.

I felt the hot, salty tears run down my face into my mouth.

"Ally, Ally what did he say?" Robyn asked as she pulled me into a warm hug.

I sniffled and dug my head onto her shoulders. "The Truth" I dug deeper into her should and cried harder.

2 years of neglect, abuse and lonesomeness, and I'm letting it all out now.

I lifted my head up "I can't do this any more" I mumbled.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Robyn asked.

I sighed "I can't do this" I gestured to me then to Austin

I looked up at Austin "Keep your money and keep away from me," I glared at him.

"I'm not doing this 'fake dating' thing any more" I snapped.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short guys. I just basically wanted to get to the point and I have to go out in about an hour.** **G****angnam style**** Hehe I love that song :)**


	19. She's back

**Yo dudes. I have nothing to say other than...Hello:3 And thank you for the reviews I know yall got annoyed with Josh...hehe. But don't worry karma's a bitch ;) **

**Right, this story is gonna be shorter than I estimated, there's about 2-5 more chapters left, and SPOILER ALERT: the endings gonna be...different, it's defiantly going to be a surprize**

* * *

**(Austin's p.o.v)**

I shouldn't have let her go.

12 fuckin' long hours and she hasn't been seen yet. It's fuckin' 4am, where can a 16-year-old disappear to?!

Not one single person has seen her.

I shouldn't have yelled at her like I did. I should have told her how I felt! SHIT!

If I told her I loved her back she wouldn't have run off.

_-flashback-_

_She looked up at me "Keep your money and keep away from me," she glared at me._

_"I'm not doing this 'fake dating' thing anymore" she snapped, making me flinch. _

_She shot me one last glare before storming out of the room. I quickly ran after her. _

"_Ally Dawson you fuckin' wait there!" I yelled after her. She stopped and turned around. _

"_What do you want now?" she screamed. _

_I threw my hands in the air "I have no idea what that twat said to you. But whatever he said wasn't true!" I yelled._

_She scoffed "Yes it was Austin! Do you really want to know what he said to me?_

_ He said; You will always see me as a worthless piece of shit, or a slut. He said I start an argument with you, just to talk to you. He said I could do anything and it wouldn't change the facts. I'm the poor pathetic girl who fell in love with the famous Austin Moon! I'm just like every other freakin' girl in the world. I fell for you and now I can't get you out of my head! No matter what I think of it always ends up bouncing back to you! And you don't give a flying shit! You flirt with me every day; you lead me on just so you can tear me down! You're a heartless bastard!" she screamed. _

_I stood there, my mouth hanging open with shock. "I-I-I didn't know you felt that way" I mumbled. _

_I felt a hand touch my cheek with force, making me turn my head. I slowly turned my head back to face her. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I pour my fuckin' heart out to you and you stand there and say you didn't know I felt that way?! Fuck you! Fuck this! Fuck LIFE! I hate you. I hate you so much! I don't know what I saw in you" she screamed. I felt anger rise up inside of me._

"_Don't you think it's a bit of a shock to hear that someone loves you?! Give me a fuckin' minute! Stop being a selfish bitch" I screamed back._

_Tears fell down onto her cheeks. "Selfish?" she whimpers. "I did all this shit for you! I pretended to be your girlfriend for you! I stopped smoking for you; I stopped drinking for you, I stopping sleeping around for you! I changed back into my old self for you!" she yelled._

_I rolled my eyes "You know what Ally? It's good that you changed back, but changing back won't stop you from being the selfish bitch that you are! It won't stop you from being a slut! I preferred the old you, at least I had a chance to bang you with her!" I screamed. Fuck, I didn't mean that!_

_Her eyes hardened and she slapped me again "You fuckin' blonde son of a bitch! How could you say that? You want the old me back? Fine you've got her! Welcome back Flame! She's back" she replied, seeming calm._

_I sighed "Ally-" I was cut off by her._

"_Um, My name's Flame. And, Ew, you're Austin Moon your music sucks" she said with a smirk. _

_Wow, she really is back. _

_I griped my teeth "Ally! Stop being stupid!" I snapped. _

_She smirked wider "I don't know who this Ally is. Sorry, but I have to go clubbing because that's what flame does" she said as she tried walking past me. _

_I grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to me. "Ally please. Don't go back clubbing. I beg you" I replied._

_Her eyes softened for a minute before she pulled her wrist free "It's who I am. I don't owe you any favours anyway." She spat. _

_I cupped her face "I don't want Flame back. I want Ally. I want the amazing, cute, fun Ally Dawson back" I said. _

_She shut her eyes tightly "She's gone. And she's not coming back" she spat and turned around. "All you need to do is say those 3 words, and she'd be back in a heartbeat" she whispered. _

"_What three words?" I asked. _

_She let out a dry laugh "If you really want her back, you'd figure it out" and with that she stormed off, leaving me clueless._

_-End of flashback-_

Those three words…I love you. I fuckin' love you Ally Dawson! I fuckin' love you with all my heart. I want you back, no scrap that, I need you back! Please don't be lying somewhere in a gutter! Please be safe.

"Have you found her?!" I asked Ally's friend, Trish as I entered the club.

She shook her head and let out a cry. "I've checked everywhere she could be! I'm sorry Austin, she's disappeared" she replied.

I clenched my fists and swung at the wall. My fists let out a large 'click'. But I didn't give a fuck.

"She better be fuckin' alright!" I screamed.

Trish sighed "Well getting angry won't bring her back" she argued.

The room was silent until Trish's phone rang.

She looked at her phone and her eyes widened. "It's her" she whispered.

I unclenched my fists "Give me the phone!" I said.

She shook her head "No Austin, I'll talk to her first" she argued again and pressed the retrieve button.

"hello…Ally…where are you…well what does it look like….no Ally stay there…have you been fuckin' drinking….fuck sake Ally…yes I know you love him…stop drinking…And your fuckin' smoking again too…who's voice is that…Ally I swear if you're with some random guy again…I don't care what his name is…I don't care if he's hot…Ally you need to get home…Austin does care about you…No he doesn't hate you…..no he's not going to beat you up…no he won't let you die…Yes you can get married and have beautiful children…okay….stop yelling…Ally! Ally no, don't hang up…Ally? Ally? SHIT" she hissed as she ended the call.

"What happened?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

She sighed "She's drinking again, she's smoking again and she's with some random guy, named James apparently" she replied.

I clenched my fist again "I swear if she ends up getting hurt I'll kill her" I spat.

Trish rolled her eyes "You can't do anything, Austin. Just let act like you don't give a shit and she'll stop. All she wants is you to fall to her feet" she said.

I nodded "I probably will in the end" I mumbled.

She let out a laugh "Alright lover-boy. If I know Ally, she'll end up running home any time soon…I hope" she gulped loudly.

God, I fuckin' hope she's right.

* * *

**Gah, this chapter is crazily short. Sorry, but the next chapter is dramatic *Drum roll* :) naaa but hopefully I'll update tomorrow or on Monday….Some time in 2012, before the world ends or some bullshit like that.**


	20. Why me

**MrsLiamPayne: Aww Thank you! You put a huge smile on my face. Yeah, I wasn't so sure on how it was spelt but since I have a friend with the same name and she spells it 'Alison' I thought hey lets just spell it like that, but thanks for telling me:) **

**Just wanna say another thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favoured or did whatever you guys do... I swear I could kiss you all, I wont, but I could.**

* * *

**(Ally's p.o.v)**

_I shut my eyes tightly "She's gone. And she's not coming back" I spat and turned around._

_God, this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do _

_"All you need to do is say those 3 words, and she'd be back in a heartbeat" I whispered. _

_"What three words?" he asked. _

_I let out a dry laugh._

_How obvious can someone get?!_

_"If you really want her back, you'd figure it out" I mumbled and stormed out._

* * *

I took a deep breath and looked up at the club in front of me. It was weird going back to clubs again. I sighed and opened the door confidently and made my way over to the bar. "Hey, what can I get you?" the bar tender asked me.

I faked a smile "Something with a lot of alcohol in it, I don't care what" I replied sweetly.

This guy was kinda' hot. Jet black hair with shaggy bangs covering his left eye, soft blue eyes and a light tan.

He shrugged and mixed a few drinks together before handing it to me. "You might wanna' drink it slowly-" I downed the drink in one and slammed the shot glass onto the counter. "Or not" he mumbled.

"Can I have the same?" I mumbled.

He poured the same and handed me it "Rough night?" he asked.

I nodded and took a mouth full of the hot liquid. "That's an understatement" I replied rudely. He chuckled.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

I scoffed "Is this some weird way to get into my pants? Because you can fuck off now if it is" I spat. He raised a brow at me and smiled.

"I'm gay" he simply stated.

"But thanks for the offer, darlin'" he said with a smirk.

My mouth dropped open and I felt my cheeks burn a little. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I get hit on a lot and it's annoying, and-" he placed a finger over my mouth.

_Personal space, please?!_

"It's fine. I get it. You're a beautiful woman, I bet every guy tries to flirt with you" he replied taking his finger off my mouth. I wiped my lips and shot him a small smile before drinking the rest of my drink.

I felt a slight buzz in the back of my head.

"So is it a guy?" he asked.

I slammed the glass onto the counter and rolled my eyes. "Isn't it always?" I asked rhetorically, earning a laugh from him.

He nodded "Us men can be pretty tricky. But hey I'm on the same page at the moment" He mumbled.

My head shot up "You're having guy problems? But you're hot, why?" I asked.

He shrugged "I have contaminant issues. He asked me to move in with him and I freaked out" he said. I nodded. "Now, he's gone forever"

I frowned "Forever is a long time. You'll make up, I know it" I replied.

He smiled warmly at me "So who's your guy and what's wrong with him? Bad breath? Cheating? Did he propose?" he asked.

I sighed "You ever heard of Austin Moon?" I asked.

His mouth dropped open. "Girl! He's smoking hot! Don't tell me you're dating Austin Moon!" he shrieked.

I giggled "Yep." I replied popping the 'p'.

"I'm not really dating him. I did this stupid thing..." I sighed. "I was paid to do something" I tried to explain.

He shot me a werid look "What, you're a prostitute?" he asked hesitantly

I scoffed "What? No!" I replied quickly.

"I was...paid to...hang out with him..."

_lame excuse..._

He laughed "Sounds fun" he said with a smirk.

I laughed "Yeah but when you spend everyday Austin Moon, you end up falling for him, hard." I murmured while I downed the last bit of my drink.

I felt my body start to sway now.

He nodded "I know even know him and I'm in love" he said with a smile.

I laughed "Right. He's just so...Austin, ya' know? I never thought I'd end up falling in love with him. And I can't believe I told him" I face-palmed myself and groaned into my hands.

"What happened?" he asked. As he poured me yet another drink.

"We had a huge fight, I told him that I loved him, stupidly." I explained.

He nodded "So what's the problem?" he asked clueless.

I shrugged "He just doesn't feel the same way I guess. He didn't tell me anyway. I see why he would like me anyway. He's Austin Moon, world-famous rock star, I'm me, a small town girl who's in a band she hates and drinks her life away, I was a mess until I met him" I replied.

He nodded "Let me guess. You stopped drinking, and started to act like the person you used to be?" he asked.

My head shot up "Whoa. That's spot on" I mumbled while picking up the drink.

He smiled proudly "I've seen this before. Shall I tell you how it always ends?" he asked.

I jugged down the drink. "Do I really wanna know?" I replied.

"Happily ever after" he whispered.

I frowned. "Really? So they end up together?" I asked.

He shook his head "No. But they end up happy. Even if your heart aches for now, Just remember that it can only get better" he said.

I rolled my eyes "Gee thanks for the inspirational speech" I replied sarcastically

He sighed "Tell me why do you love him?" he asked.

_This guy doesn't quit! _

I bit my lip "Beats the shit out of me...but I am" I replied.

He smiled "Well that's true love then."

I hid my blush "Guess it is" I replied.

"So why you here drinkin' away your problems?" he asked.

I shrugged "Habit, an annoying, hard-to-beat habit" I said miserably.

He chuckled "Habits can be broken. Why don't you go back to him? See what happens?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head "Thanks. But no thanks, I can't face him after that. I don't want to forgive. I want to forget." I said, standing up.

I reached into my pocket and brought out some cash "How much do I owe you?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head "Don't worry about it darlin' it's on me. And good luck with your Austin Moon thing" he said with another smile.

I smiled "Thanks. And good luck with your guy problems too" I replied.

He nodded and began to serve a different customer "I'm Ally by the way" I yelled at him.

He smirked "I know I've watched you in the interviews. I knew who you were from the start" he replied.

I scoffed "Then why'd you ask about me and Austin?" I asked.

He smirked "I wanted to hear you say you were in love with him." he said cockily. "I'm Dave" he said with a wink.

I grinned "Nice to meet you, Dave" I said as I walked out of the club.

* * *

I felt my head spin as I downed the last bit of sambuca from the shot glass. "Thanks baby" I slurred out to the guy next to me, who kindly paid for the drink.

He smirked "You now owe me a dance" he said huskily.

I smiled and took his hand, leading him to the dance floor. I stopped when we reached the middle and I began grinding hard against him.

He took a hold of my waist and pushed himself up against me more. I smirked and pulled out my phone, dialing the well-known number that was printed into my head.

"Hello" the voice answered.

I grinned "Trish!" I yelled over the music.

"Ally, where are you" she asked, sounding concerned.

I rolled my eyes and looked around "I don't really know. Some club somewhere, I'm not even sure I'm in Miami" I said with a giggle.

"Well, what does it look like?" she said sounding annoyed.

I hummed to myself "I'll try to find you. Are you in never-land?" I asked childishly.

She sighed "No Ally stay there" she stressed.

I giggled "You sound funny, Trish" I said with a baby voice.

She groaned "Have you been fuckin' drinking?!" she asked.

I bit my lip "No..." I sung.

"For sake, Ally!" she yelled.

I frowned "Is Austin okay? Is he mad at me? I love him Trish!" I cried.

"Yes I know you love him"

I giggled.

"Stop drinking!" she yelled.

I shook my head "I like drinking and smoking it makes me feel good"

"you're fuckin' smoking again too?!" she screamed.

"Come one babe!" the guy who I've been dancing with, his name is James, say as he began kissing my neck. I shurgged him off.

"Who's voice is that?"

I didn't answer. "Ally I swear if you're with some random guy again..."

"His name is James" I argued.

"I don't care what his name is" she screamed, making me jump.

I gulped "But he's really hot" I replied.

"I don't care if he's hot…Ally you need to get home" she told me.

I sighed "Austin doesn't care about me!" I screamed, causing people to stare.

"Austin does care about you" she said softly.

I felt my eyes fill up "Trish, he probably hates me now" I cried.

"No, he doesn't hate you" she argued.

I scoffed "He's going to beat me up, isn't he?" I asked.

"No he's not going to beat you up" she replied.

"But he'll let me die, cold and alone" I yelled.

She sighed again "No he won't let you die" she said with a small laugh.

I smiled "We can get married and have beautiful children together!" I yelled, happily

"Yes you can get married and have beautiful children...okay?" she said slowly, obviously confused and amused.

"But he doesn't love me back Trish! He broke my heart!" I yelled.

"stop yelling…Ally!" she screamed .

I frowned as the phone was snatched from my hands "Ally says goodbye" James snapped before he threw my phone to another side of the room.

My mouth dropped open "What the hell?!" I screamed.

He rolled his eyes "Look, you're hot as fuck and I've seen you on TV. If I bang you tonight, I'll be a fuckin' legend" he spat while grabbing my wrist, painfully hard.

I screamed in pain and panic. "Let me go!" I screamed.

He ignored me and dragged me towards the door.

"Austin! Help!" I cried hopelessly.

_Why did I call for Austin? _

He rolled his eyes and pulled me out into the open night air. It was pitch black by now, probably around mid-night.

I cried out for help again as we came up to a black car.

He pulled me by the hair and pushed me into the car.

_Why me? Why is it always fuckin' me?!_

"Now stay in there like a good girl" he smirked and kissed my lips, hard and aggressively.

I felt vomit rise in my stomach and I bit his lip as hard as I could, drawing blood. He hissed in pain as he pulled away. He reached for his lip and his face turned stone-like as he saw the blood. "You god damn' whore" he screamed as he hit my across the cheek.

I glared at him "You'll be sorry for this" I spat.

He shrugged "I wonder what Austin Moon would do if he found out I'll be fuckin' his girl soon" he said with a proud look.

I scoffed "I'm not his girl!" I spat. "No matter how much I want to be" I mumbled after.

"Aw, so tragic" he said with fake sympathy, he leaned down for another kiss. Instead he got a face full of my spit.

"Kiss me again, and you'll be fuckin' more than sorry" I hissed.

He rolled his eyes and slammed the car door shut, going round to the other side and climbing in.

I stared up into the night sky, at the brightest star. I shut my eyes tightly and imagined I was back with Austin, us laughing and flirting.

I felt my heart drop when I opened my eyes and I was back in the cold car...Austin..less?

_Why can't I just have a normal freakin' life?! Is that too much to ask?_

I sighed and leaned my head against the cold car window, looking back up at the star. "I love you, Austin moon" I whispered up to the star.

Somehow thinking, that maybe, just maybe he can hear me.

* * *

**OMG only 2 chapters left. Dude...**


	21. He loves me!

**Heyy yall another dramatic chapter for you drama freaks out there.**

* * *

**(Austin's p.o.v)**

I felt utterly hopeless. I had no idea where she was. She could be in trouble. What if she was hurt or worse? Oh god, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. It's my fuckin' fault she's gone.

"I'll see you later Trish" I said with a small wave. She smiled as I walked out of the club.

It was black outside, hard to see anything around you. I looked up at the sky and gazed at it for a while. I stared at a particular bright star.

I heard a muffled screaming but I decided to ignore it. It came again but I blocked it out.

The star somehow reminded me of Ally, no matter how cheesy that sounds...

"Be safe, please be safe" I begged quietly to myself, no doubt looking like a mad-man who talks to himself, but seriously, who gives a shit?

I placed my hands deep into my pockets and began walking down the road. I stopped as I saw a familiar figure running towards me. "ALLY!" I screamed at them. They looked up and smiled. It was Ally.

She was on the opposite side of the road. I felt a huge smile spread across my face as she smiled back.

**(Ally's p.o.v)**

I'm going to die. I actually think he's going to rape me, then kill me. Jesus flippin' Christ. I don't wanna die. I want to live happily ever after, with Austin.

Listen to me, listen to what fear does to me!

_Get it together. _

I screamed inside of my head. I glanced over at James. Who was concentrating on driving. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the night sky.

I felt my eyes tear up at the though of my last words being to Austin _"If you really want her back, you'd figure it out" _

wow you have such a way with words.

He hates me. And now I wont even have the chance to apologise to him and tell him I was wrong. I want to tell him that he doesn't need to say it. I don't care if he doesn't love me back, I will never stop loving him anyway! And I don't give a shit about drinking, smoking or partying any more. If I make this alive, I'll stop all of that shit!

I let a tear fall down my cheek as the car came to a stop. I turned to face the front and sighed in relief. We were only stuck in traffic, in the middle of the night, strange...

James glanced at me and rolled his eyes "Why are you crying?" he snapped.

I scoffed "Well, I don't know maybe it's because a random guy who I just met at a club is kidnapping me and about to fuckin' rape me!" I screamed.

He sighed "Don't worry darlin' I'll take care of you" he said as he gripped my leg and began to rub it. I gritted my teeth as the car began to move.

"Don't fuckin' touch me!" I screamed as I pushed his hand off my leg.

He smirked "There's nothing to can do to stop me now" he replied.

I sighed "Please, just let me go, I'll give you whatever you want" I cried.

He just scoffed "I know. You'll be 'giving' me it very soon" he said with a suggestive wink.

I let out a raspy breath and slumped back into my seat, looking back out of the not-so-interesting window. I let every single tear that I'd been holding in out, my cheeks began wet in almost an instant as I sobbed quietly to myself. If only I had my phone. God.

I shut my eyes again and wiped my cheeks. I held my hands up to my face and cried into my hands for a while. James was obviously trying to ignore my crying since he switch on the radio and cranked it up way too loud. I rolled my eyes and rested my head against the window. The car started to slow a little.

My head shot up as I saw a head of unbelievably shiny, familiar blonde hair. I gasped quietly to myself. We were about to go straight passed him.

I began top bang my fists on the glass window "AUSTIN!" I yelled as loud as I could. He was staring up at the sky.

I hit the glass with all my might "AUSTIN FUCKIN' MOON!" I screamed as the car went passed him. He didn't even glance at us. I felt my whole body suddenly get heavy. It felt like all the hope I had was gone. I looked back to see Austin walking away.

I let out another sob. "Austin" I whispered. I heard James chuckled.

That motherfu-...never mind, I'm not in the mood.

Maybe he heard me. Maybe he just didn't want to help me. He hates me. More than I could ever imagine. I gulped and felt a painful lump rise in my throat. I let out another painful sob.

_'What are you doing?' _A voice boomed into my head.

I frowned. Great now I;m hearing voices. 'I'm giving up, Ernestine' I replied.

The voice scoffed ' I though Flame doesn't give up' the voice said.

I rolled my eyes 'yeah well, I'm Ally, not flame'

I heard the voice chuckled. What the fuck is going on?!

'Only since Austin came, Face it if it wasn't for him, you'd still be drinking, smoking, you could even be pregnant by now' the voice replied.

I sighed 'I know that! Yes, yes, Austin changed my life. I know that. But he doesn't love me back!' I argued.

The voice scoffed 'Oh yeah, don't you remember the night you got drunk, and he came after you?' they asked.

I frowned as I thought hard about that night. I blinked as it all came back to me.

**-flashback-**

**I sniffled "J-j-josh. He did it. You can't tell Austin. He will think I'm a big freak and a slut!" I began to sob again.**

**He wiped away the tears with his thumb "Ally, Austin would never think that. He cares about you." he said, a smile on his face.**

**I shook her head "N-no he doesn't he always flirts with me he wants my body, and I've only known him for a while" I argued, while looking down, tears filling my eyes.**

**He sighed and forced my head back up, making our eyes meet. "He might have only know you for a short time. But you've changed him Ally. You've made him a better man. Your love of music has inspired him and reminded him why he went into the music industry in the first place. And the only reason he flirts with you…is to hide the fact he's in love with you" he asked softly.**

**-End of flashback-**

I felt my mouth hang open as my breathing quickened.

_He loves me. _He admitted he loves me!

What the fuck am I still doing in this car?!

I clenched my fists and felt all my anger rise inside of me. I looked at our surroundings we were only about another 3 miles away from where I saw Austin.

I glanced at James who was singing to some kind of Justin Bieber song, what an idiot.

"Ugh" I mumbled to myself as he began to tap on the wheel in time to the song.

Personally, I dislike Justin Bieber, but who knows maybe I'll meet him and fall in love with him too. Note my sarcasm.

I grinned as I realized that there was an empty field besides us.

Do not try this at home, people.

I quickly reached for the steering-wheel and pushed it to the direction of the field. The car came to a quick stop as it entered a small ditch.

James hissed in pain as he was jerked forward. I smirked "Karma's a bitch, ass wipe" I hissed as I got out of the car into the opening.

Shit, I have no idea where I am. I sighed and ran the way we came. A huge smile spread across my face.

_Austin loves me._

**(Austin's p.o.v)**

I stopped as I saw a familiar figure running towards me. "ALLY!" I screamed at them. They looked up and smiled. It was Ally.

She was on the opposite side of the road. I felt a huge smile spread across my face as she smiled back. She stopped at the opposite side of me, the road was pretty big.

I smiled "Ally. I have something to tell you!" I yelled across to her.

She frowned "What is it?"she asked, her voice still screaming with a sense of alcohol.

I sighed "I love you, Ally" I yelled nervously.

She stood there for a second. Then a huge smile spread across her face. "I know, I remember you telling me when I was drunk" she yelled back.

I rolled my eyes "Damn I wanted you to be surprised" I mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear me. She laughed.

"Fuck this" she yelled as she stepped off the side-walk, she began to run towards me.

I smiled. But my heart stopped.

_Beeeeeeep _

I stood there in shock. "ALLY GET OF THE ROAD!" I screamed at her. She stopped as the car got closer.

"No!" I yelled as the light came into view

There was a horrible, high-pitch scream, then it all turned black.

* * *

**Gah, dont hate me for leaving it there...**

**Sorry it was a little rushed but I need to do some school work or 'm in the shit, cos I'm a badass** **:D**


	22. The end

**Last ever chapter! Another story completed. Is that good or bad? Meh. I think it's good.**

**Also, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry about leaving it at where I did in the last chapter, but you know, it did keep you interested, right...right? **

**OH, sorry about the sudden skip of time, it'll make sense at the end.**

* * *

**(Austin's p.o.v)**

_My heart stopped._

_Beeeeeeep _

_I stood there in shock. "ALLY GET OF THE ROAD!" I screamed at her. She stopped as the car got closer._

_"No!" I yelled as the light came into view._

_There was a horrible, high-pitch scream, then it all turned black._

**-2 years later-**

I gulped as I bent down and stared at the grave stone in front of me. I looked at her name carved onto the cold, lifeless stone. I looked away for a split second, gathering my thoughts.

"2 years. 2 whole years I've had to live without you." I whispered to her.

I sighed as I felt tears come to my eyes "I miss you" I whispered again. "I should've told you that I loved you sooner, maybe you'd be alive today" I looked up at the sky. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

I looked back down to her grave, it was untouched. Never visited. She didn't have anyone. Even her closet friends don't visit any more. Only I cared enough to visit everyday. I gave up everything, for her.

"But don't worry, I'll see you soon, and we'll be together, at last. And we'll be happy" I whispered, standing up. I placed the flowers that were in my hand onto the grave and turned around, heading back to my car.

I knew what I had to do. I just had to close my eyes and keep driving, and then it would happen, all the pain would end. And I'd finally be with the only girl I ever loved. The only girl who ever made me happy, with who I truly am. The only girl who could make me smile, for real. The only girl I loved to see smile back at me. I knew we were made for each other. But I had to go and fuckin' screw it up. Fuck it up like every single thing I've ever done. I fuckin' loved her, and she left this earth. Because of me. Because of stupid me. It's my god damn fault.

I turned around and smiled wearily at the grave "I'm so sorry" I whispered before climbing into my car. I sighed as I started the engine. It rumbled softly. I rested my head on the wheel and thought about what I was about to do.

_**I was about to kill myself.**_

Do I really want to leave the earth? I can find someone else. Maybe someone better. Someone who can make me smile like she did.

**_NO._** There is no one better than her. No one on this planet can replace her. Can replaced the feeling she gave me. No one can replace her. At all.

I lifted my head up and began to drive. I don't know where I'm going. All I know is that all this pain will end soon. 2 years alone, but not anymore. Not when this is done. Not when I go too.

I gulped as I came onto the free way, clutching the wheel with a tight grip I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal. I closed my eyes and waited for the contact.

This is it. I'm finally going. I'm finally doing it. I'm finally going to kill myself.

I shut my eyes tighter "Goodbye world" I whispered.

"And cut!" a voice screamed out.

I opened my eyes and grinned. I stepped out of the car. "That was great Austin, you almost had me in tears" the director said with a smile. I smiled back and made my way over to the snack table.

"Hey, you did amazing" A voice yelled before I felt a pair of lips press against mine. She pulled away. I can't belive she's mine. She's my Ally. My Ally Dawson.

"Thanks baby, I really think I made a right choice when I went onto acting, as well as singing" I replied.

She grinned "You are quite the drama quee- um, king, but that's why I love you"

It had been 2 years since me and Ally had got together. I remember the day I realized I wanted her to be mine.

**~flashback~**

_My heart stopped._

_Beeeeeeep _

_I stood there in shock. "ALLY GET OF THE ROAD!" I screamed at her. She stopped as the car got closer._

_"No!" I yelled as the light came into view._

_There was a horrible, high-pitch scream, then it all turned black._

_I had shut my eyes as tightly as I possibly could. I waited for more cries of pain, but they never came. _

_I opened my eyes slowly to find Ally, on the side-walk, breathing heavily. She had dodged the car. _

_I quickly ran up to her and bent down to her level._

_"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked. _

_she smiled weakly "Just my shoulder. I think I dislocated it when I hit the ground" She replied, pointing to her lose-hanging shoulder. I cringed._

_"We need to get you to the hospital, and get that fixed" I stressed as I stood up._

_She stood up after me and smiled. I turned around and began to walk. _

_"Wait!" she yelled, pulling me back by my wrist. _

_"Ally, we need-" she spun me around and pressed her lips against mine. I felt myself melt into the kiss. It felt so different from the other ones. Not forced, or full of lust which yeah, felt amazing. But this one felt so perfect. _

_She pulled away, smiling shyly at me. "Sorry I just wanted to try that" she mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. _

_I smirked "Really? Because I really want to try it again" I replied._

_Her head snapped up, she arched an eyebrow as a grin came onto her lips. "Then do it" she leaned in again. _

**~End of flashback~**

We got together a week after that, and we've been inseparable ever since.

Over the past 2 years things changed, a lot.

Ally quit that stupid band, Trish and Dallas did soon after. So 'brainwash the teens' is no more.

She finally made up with her dad and they now talk everyday. She stopped drinking, smoking and going to clubs. She now dresses appropriately too. I have to admit I sometimes miss her old style.

Dallas apologized to Ally, moved to Texas and got another job. He writes to us about every 2 months, he's doing great.

Emily and Josh broke up after Ally told Emily what happened. Emily apologized for everything she did to Ally. She met another guy called Russell, they're expecting a baby girl in a couple of months. They're calling her Alicia.

Josh was arrested for assault to another woman, he got 10-15 years in prison. Ha, wanker!

We still see Trish, her and Dez kinda' hit it off when they first met, they're not a couple...yet. Me and Ally are working on it.

Ally now writes songs for a top record label, mine, sometimes she'll come on stage with me and sing. We've had a strong relationship for 2 years. Ally moved into my house a year ago.

"Austin are you even listening to me?!" Ally screamed as she jabbed at my shoulder.

I turned to face her "Sorry. I was narrating in my head" I replied.

she shot me a funny look and opened her mouth to reply "Nevermind, what did you say?" I asked. She grinned and pulled me down to her.

"I said, I love you" she whispered into my ear.

I grinned as she pulled away, looking into my eyes. "I love you too" I whispered to her, pecking her lips.

She rested her forehead on mine. "I guess I finally got it" she mumbled, almost to herself.

I frowned, not moving my head. "Got what?" I asked.

She smiled "My happily ever after"

I rolled my eyes "You, Miss Dawson, are one corny girl"

"But you love me anyway" she giggled and pulled me into another kiss.

Today is mine and Ally's 2 year anniversary. I'm taking her out for dinner. I'll let her get whatever she was, screw the price.

Then I'll take her home and tell her how much she means to me. Then...I'm going to propose.

* * *

_**THE END! **_

**Did I get anyone with the death thing? No? Damn it, I did make it a little obvious it was fake.**

**I can't belive I've finished another story, that's wicked cool. Guess I just write fast, or I have no social life...**

**AHA! Story ideas, like I told you I have an idea for a 'beastly' related story, but now I also have another idea (Auslly, because I'll admit it, I'm freakin' addicted to them) that I reeaaaalllllllllllyyyyy like too. and I'm torn between which story I should choose, so I'll let you decide for me since you'll be the ones reading it, I hope:D **

**Again, I'll write a lil' crappy summary and since I'm feeling generous, I'll give you guys a little taster to see which one sounds better.**

_A cursed soul_

Summary: When Austin Moon's harsh words drive Ally Dawson to tears, he didn't expect it to ruin his life. He didn't expect to become this...thing.

**Sneak peak:**

_Her teeth gritted as her fists clenched._

_God, I love annoying her..._

_We'd been stood here for about 30 minutes now, her glaring at me trying to get past me, and me, blocking her way, trying not to erupt into laughter._

_I felt a smirk appear on my face "Something wrong, Dawson?" I asked._

_She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Get out of my way, Moon" she snapped in a dangerously low voice, like she was ready to kill someone._

_I cocked my head to the side and held in another laugh. "I'm in your way?" I asked._

_She growled lowly and shot me a death glare. "Yes, you've asked that question 7 times now. You've been in my way for 30 minutes! Just move out of my way!" she screamed, taking me by surprize._

_I raised a brow "Maybe if you weren't so fat, you'd be able to get by" I snapped, instantly regretting it._

_Okay, that was a lie. Her figure's perfect. But she shouldn't have screamed at me._

_She opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a high squeak sound. I chuckled. "Cat got your tongue?" I mocked._

_She raised her hand and slapped me across the face, it didn't hurt that much, it just stung. "I hate you!" she yelled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes._

_Maybe I went too far this time..._

**That's idea number one.**

_Falling in the danger zone_

Summary: I never meant for this to happen. It's my job. I can't take it back. How did I do it? How did I fall in love with the man I'm supposed to kill?

**Sneak peak:**

_I smirked as I slowly twisted the knife inside of his stomach "That's gotta hurt" I whispered into his ear before I pulled the knife from him._

_My job, is not what you would call 'normal'. To put it straight, I'm an assassin, I'm the most wanted assassin in the usa. And yes, I'm proud of that._

_Not many 20-year-old(s) can say that. My first assignment was 4 years ago now. It was terrifying. To kill someone when you were only 16, merely a child. But it got easier and it doesn't bother me in the slightest any more._

**Idea number two.**

**If you guys could tell me which one you like better, I would seriously love you so much, I already do, but ya know, I'd love you more! **

**Thanks for reading guys, you've been amazing:D **

**See ya' soon.**


End file.
